¿Conoces a Ulquiorra Cifer?
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: AU. Cuando el afamado Coyote Starrk esta apunto de morir, la muerte le propone un trato: más tiempo de vida a cambio de enseñarle lo que eran los sentimientos y corazón humanos. Starrk empezara a dudar de haber hecho una buena decisión después de ver la extraña fascinación de su hija hacia la muerte en forma humana. Basado en la película "Meet Joe Black"
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer** : Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (si así fuera, Ulquiorra nunca hubiera muerto). Hago esto por motivos de puro entretenimiento._

* * *

 _ **¿Conoces a Ulquiorra Cifer?**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

Lo veía dar vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Cerraba los ojos unos segundos para volverlos a abrir casi de inmediato y volver a cambiar de posición. Podía sentir su errático palpitar y la incapacidad del hombre para poder estar tranquilo. Como si supiera que estaba ahí, y que en cualquier momento pasaría lo inevitable.

Se volvió a preguntar cómo era que los humanos podían seguir soñando, pidiendo, fantaseando; aunque sabían que siempre abría un final del cual no serían capaces de huir y que les llegaría sin importar nada de lo que hicieran.

Los seres humanos eran tan patéticos. Aferrarse a tales ideales incluso cuando daban sus últimos suspiros.

No los entendía. Y tal vez nunca lo haría.

Emociones. Sentimientos. Era algo que no poseía y no lograba comprender. ¿Cómo hacerlo? No tenían respuesta ni resultados ni ninguna otra variante posible. No los podías ver y tocar, ¿cómo los humanos clamaban con tanto fervor algo que era imposible de comprobar su existencia?

La diferencia entre la alegría y la tristeza, una emoción cálida y una pena; la desconocía. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, cuantos años, décadas y siglos transcurrieran. Era el dador del dolor a otros pero nunca conocería su verdadero concepto, al menos no como ellos, que parecían padecerlo en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Lágrimas de alegría, lágrimas de felicidad, lagrimas de esperanza, de desesperación; había contemplado innumerables llantos y aún así no era capaz de captar la tenue línea que dividía a unos de otros; ni la importancia que le daban a tal simple acción.

Todos eran tan sensibles y débiles. Llenos de temores y dudas, pero también de decisión y fortaleza. Tal contradicción habitando al mismo tiempo lo desconcertaba, hasta el punto de hastiarlo.

Lo que separaba a lo que ellos llamaban "bondad" de "maldad", ¿realmente importaba? Al final, él los recogería a todos, sin considerar su sexo, religión, estatura, raza, años de vida y demás aspectos que podrían tener alguna trascendencia a su limitada visión. Niños, adultos, religiosos, ateos, bajos, altos, blancos o negros; todos se verían cara a cara con él en el momento culminante.

Comparado con él, cualquier objeto, ser viviente o emoción eran etéreos.

Porque a su punto de vista, nada era más real que la muerte.

Una cuestión que todos tenían que admitir. Algunos con remordimiento y otros una extraña paz.

Otra cosa que no entendía: como unos parecían esperarlo y le daban una débil sonrisa cuando lo veían, y como otros lloraban y suplicaban llenos de miedo ante su presencia.

¿Qué los hacía diferentes? ¿Qué era lo que cambiaba entre aquellos en paz y aquellos con pavor?

Un resoplido de la persona delante suyo hizo eco en la solitaria habitación.

Lo admitía. Ese hombre le daba curiosidad ya que estaba en el punto medio de la mayoría de las personas. No parecía tenerle miedo pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a irse. Otro aspecto: los llamados "asuntos pendientes" de la gente. Aquellas simples acciones que de no cumplirlas hacían que los pobres desdichados sufrieran y se aferraran a la vida como garrapatas a un animal. Y suponía que si tomaba en ese instante el alma del que estaba frente a él iba a suceder algo parecido.

Era por decirlo, trágico. Pero también le daba una rara curiosidad.

Tenía curiosidad por conocer que era lo que los destrozaba y les daba energía a la vez. Como era que podían sentirse dolidos por unas simples palabras o ser éstas mismas las que los empujaran para seguir adelante. Como podían sentir alivio con solo la compañía de la supuesta _persona querida_ y como podían empeorar si sucedía algo con ésta.

Y lo más importante, saber que era su llamado " _corazón"._

Porque ellos tenían dos definiciones para éste.

Para él, era un órgano que bombeaba sangre a todo el cuerpo y del que pendía la vida. Pero para los humanos tenía otro significado que no lograba entender. Expresiones como " _no tienes corazón_ " lo descolocaban, era imposible que alguien no tuviera corazón y siguiera viviendo, y ellos lo repetían tan frecuentemente que parecía una verdad absoluta.

Usando el propio lenguaje de las personas, se moría por descifrar que era exactamente el corazón.

 _ **¿Qué es el corazón?**_

Corazón. Emociones. Sentimientos.

Los misterios que quería descubrir.

Viendo como su futuro objetivo se levantaba con un largo suspiro hacia el cuarto de baño y se mojaba el rostro para luego fruncir el ceño con su imagen reflejada en el espejo, decidió hacer una apuesta.

Debía de experimentar más de cerca con esos seres llenos de contradicciones e incomprensiones. Tal vez de esa forma lograría entenderlos.

No como él mismo, no como aquella forma espectral que habían representado infinidad de veces a lo largo de la historia y que siempre estaba presente sobre ellos como un peso que estaban destinados a cargar por toda su existencia; si no como un humano más.

Para comprender lo que los movía y los impulsaba.

No era ni persona ni animal, ni planta ni objeto. Tampoco un ser viviente, ya que para vivir se tenía que morir y a él eso no le aplicaba.

¿Qué era él? La respuesta era sencilla.

 _ **La muerte**_

* * *

 _¡Buenas a todos! Me encuentro aquí volviendo a publicar una historia de Bleach después de mucho tiempo. Esta sección me trae algo de recuerdos, mi primer fic fue de este fandom._

 _La idea me surgió desde hace tiempo al ver la película_ _ **Meet Joe Black**_ _, en español la tradujeron como_ _ **¿Conoces a Joe Black?**_ _y me rondo la mente por un tiempo. Hace unos días fue cuando me decidí a escribir algo._

 _Como menciono en la sinopsis, me baso en esa película para el fic. No diré que será igual a la película, pero si llevara varias similitudes y línea argumental (la muerte en forma humana para aprender de las personas, adoro como suena)._

 _Los capítulos serán más largos en comparación con el prólogo, fue corto porque bueno, solo es una pequeña introducción._

 _Gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero contar su apoyo._

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScaret_


	2. Capítulo I

_¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Aquí dejo el capitulo, ¡espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I**_

\- Despreocúpate, te aseguro que todo está bien - repitió por lo que le parecía la millonésima vez en el día. A su lado, Nelliel miraba hacia todas partes tratando de asegurarse de que realmente todo fuera a la perfección.

Lilynette tuvo unas enormes ganas de golpearla y gritarle que ya dejara de actuar como neurótica. En sí, lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque todos los trabajadores se encontraban a su alrededor y por que la de cabellos verdes era más alta y no le podía pegar como quisiera. Maldijo a su baja estatura que la hacía lucir como niña; eso y a la genética que tampoco le ayudaba a aparecer más adulta en respecto a su " _delantera"_.

Bueno, tenía muchas cosas que maldecir ese día.

\- Quiero que todo quede hermoso, como sacado de uno de esos cuentos de fantasía, ¿Es mucho pedir? ¿Dígame lo es? ¡Si pudiera bajaría la luna para que adornara todo con su tenue luz! ¡Y eso sería el complemento perfecto para toda la decoración! ¿Qué mejor para acompañar a unos lobos que la luna? ¡Seria excelente! Después de todo, la comida podrá ser la prosa de una fiesta, pero la iluminación es su poesía - Nelliel exclamaba con fervor a un pobre hombre que se había acercado con ella para preguntarle si necesitaba algo más en el jardín del ala oeste. Lilynette le tuvo una lástima de los mil demonios, para que la mujer se callara pasaría su buen tiempo.

Lanzó un suspiro y decidió que lo mejor sería entrar a la casa y tratar de conciliar un poco de paz, al menos adentro no había personas en cada centímetro de vista. Con resolución, pasó a través de empleados cargando diversos objetos y hablando por teléfono, unos casi chocaban con ella, pero los ignoro y siguió su camino.

Casi tuvo ganas de llorar cuando vio a Starrk bajando las escaleras mientras se dirigía al pequeño comedor de la planta baja, justo al lado de ella. El hombre arqueó una ceja al verla y ella le devolvió el gesto con fastidio.

\- Mira nada más, tú estás aquí fresco como lechuga mientras yo tengo que soportar a Nelliel y su: _"Quiero más cajas llenas de fuegos artificiales, necesito que ese día el cielo se llene de colores"_ , sin mencionar la insistencia en la recreación de un desierto de arenas blancas con la casa como castillo principal y demás payasadas.

\- Mientras no quiera secuestrar a lobos de verdad de un zoológico o de un bosque, deja que ella siga creando la fiesta que desea - contestó Starrk con una media sonrisa, pasando al lado de la pequeña rubia hacia el comedor y tomar unas cuantas uvas del canasto de frutas de la mesa.

\- ¡Tú lo dices porque no tienes que estar todo el día con ella escuchando sus locas ideas! - se quejó Lilynette volteando hacia su dirección con las manos en su cadera en actitud desafiante.

\- Y no sabes cómo agradezco eso - reconoció el mayor, llevando más uvas hacia su boca - Te recomiendo seguir con ella, ya sabes lo que sucedió el año pasado cuando la dejaste sola unos minutos.

Lilynette estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero se detuvo recordando lo que había pasado hace un año en otra de las fiestas. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría llenar una piscina con anguilas eléctricas? Es más, ¿cómo demonios consiguió Nelliel esos animales? ¿Y lo del camino hecho de piedras volcánicas con fuego ardiendo debajo? Dios, que esa chica no se le podía dejar sola porque terminaría contratando a un astronauta para que fuera a la luna y trajera una roca espacial.

Starrk rió entre dientes cuando vio a la rubia salir a paso veloz de nuevo al jardín principal. Se quejaba, se quejaba mucho, pero bien que le gustaba ser la voz de la razón en las locuras constantes de Nelliel.

El silencio que se originó en la habitación se le hizo acogedor. Desde hace días que no podía estar tranquilo, y tenía la extraña sensación de que ese sentimiento iba más allá de todo el estrés que llegaba cada año por las preparaciones de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Le era difícil dormir por las noches y en ocasiones incluso tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos, temiendo que después fuera incapaz de abrirlos. Sabía que era un pensamiento tonto, pero no podía evitarlo. Tal vez sus socios tenían razón y la presión constante por liderar la empresa, cuidar a sus _hijas_ y fingir emoción por su cumple años lo estaba llevando a tener alucinaciones.

Lanzó un pesado suspiro sólo de pensar toda la agenda que tenia hoy. A lo lejos, se escuchó el eco de algo rompiéndose seguido de gritos histéricos de Lilynette y disculpas estridentes de Nelliel.

\- ¿No puedo vivir otro año sin que me lo recuerden? – dijo al aire.

\- ¿Con ellas en medio? Lo dudo.

Starrk se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño brinco dejando caer una serie de uvas que tenía en la mano al suelo. A unos cuantos pasos de él, Orihime se rascó la cabeza mientras le daba una sonrisa de disculpa.

Bah, qué más daba. Ni aunque lo intentara con todas fuerzas sería capaz de regañar a la joven por haber entrado sin un aviso. Era imposible reprenderla, estar enojado con ella y demás acciones que podrían considerarse negativas, y en caso de la paternidad un poco necesarias.

Los largos cabellos anaranjados de la chica se mecieron cuando se agachó para ayudar a recoger las uvas tiradas, cuando su mirada se encontró con la del mayor, éste no pudo hacer más que sonreír levemente, pero de forma sincera.

\- ¿Cómo sabias que seguía en la casa?

\- Kurosaki-kun me dijo que hoy iba a pasar a recogerte en el helicóptero.

\- ¿Sigues diciéndole "Kurosaki-kun"? Uno esperaría que después de todo este tiempo le empezaras a decir por su nombre – Orihime hizo un puchero ante tal declaración y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rojo. Starrk no sabía si rodar los ojos o reírse, se preguntó un día su hija iba a ser lo suficientemente valiente como para admitir que le gustaba el chico con nombre de fruta y cabello de zanahoria. – Ya, ya. Ignora el comentario.

\- ¿Dormiste mejor esta vez? – preguntó la joven, poniéndose de pie con una mano llena de uvas que acunaba contra su abdomen para que no se cayeran mientras que le ofrecía ayuda a su padre para levantarse con la otra.

\- ¿La verdad? Fue incluso peor que las otras noches – confesó, aceptando el ofrecimiento de ayuda de la peli naranja para estar de pie. – Puedo jurar que no dormí, pero aún así escuche una voz resonando en mi cuarto, ¿me estoy volviendo loco no crees? – rió amargamente, siendo recibido por una mirada preocupada de Orihime.

\- ¿Y la voz decía algo en especial? – Starrk notó una sonrisa franca en el rostro juvenil, lo cual lo alivio. Le basta con contar con el apoyo de ella, eso era suficiente.

\- Decía "sí", como si fuera la respuesta a una pregunta.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por las calles, mucho más rápido de lo que quisiera, las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez sin descanso. Era la cuarta vez que chocaba con un transeúnte por no poder dejar de recordar la conversación que tuvieron en el helicóptero. Y es que siempre era de esa forma; cuando Coyote Starrk le mencionaba cualquiera cosa con esa mirada de preocupación y tono entre serio y amable no paraba de darle miles de vueltas al asunto. A algunos incluso se les hacia extraño que tomara tan apecho las palabras de un hombre que no era su progenitor verdadero, y cuando se lo decían era ella la que no les comprendía; tal vez no compartían lazos de sangre ni recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, pero Starrk la había salvado y brindado una casa para poder llamar hogar y personas a las que llamar familia. En su corazón, ese hombre siempre seria su padre, sin importar lo que pasara.

Por eso no podía dejar de pensar lo que le dijo.

" _Entiendo que te llegue a gustar por lo que sucedió hace tiempo. Quiero decir, ¿a quién no le terminaría gustando un apuesto joven que te rescata de un asalto? Pero de esa admiración, ese gustar, a un amor sincero queda largo camino."_

Tuvo ganas de reclamarle a Nelliel por haber mencionado la palabra "boda" seguido del nombre "Ichigo" lo suficientemente alto para su padre escuchara. Aún recordaba la expresión de estupefacción que había poseído el rostro de Starrk en esos momentos.

Después de eso le había lanzado una de las pocas miradas de reproche que tenia mientras su hermana le hacia un gesto de disculpa, despidiéndose de ella para luego darse la vuelta y seguir con su lista interminable de preparativos para la fiesta. Y Orihime tuvo que ir en el helicóptero con su padre escuchando palabras que le calaron en el alma.

Porque tenía que admitir, que muy en el fondo, sabía que eran verdad.

" _No veo verdadero entusiasmo, ni una gota. Se demuestran la misma pasión que un par de pingüinos."_

Bueno, eso de los pingüinos le había dado risa.

" _¿Dónde está tu arrebato? Quiero verte flotar, cantar apasionadamente, bailar en éxtasis. Que seas delirantemente feliz, o dispuesta a serlo. Sé que suena endemoniadamente cursi, pero el amor es pasión, es una extraña obsesión. Es… - Starrk se había quedado callado unos segundos, buscando las palabras indicadas para poder definir un poco de lo que él pensaba era ese horroroso y sublime sentimiento – Perder la cabeza. "_

Orihime sabía que lo decía porque la apreciaba y no quería que cometiera una equivocación estando con alguien por el cual no poseía tal emoción arrebatadora. Aunque no se notara a simple vista, Coyote Starrk podía ser un romántico de corazón como ningún otro.

" _En resumen, no te cierres a esa ilusión de caballero encantado con una espada que viene a salvarte que tienes desde hace tiempo. No todos los "caballeros" lucen de la misma forma. Ábrete a mirar más allá; nunca se sabe, podría abrirse el cielo."_

Suspiró, reflexionando sobre todo. Recordó aquella historia que había leído una vez, en uno de esos libros románticos que tanto le gustaban, donde los protagonistas se volvían a encontrar una y otra vez en diferentes vidas, y en todas terminaban enamorándose el uno del otro. La había marcado tanto que ella juró que, si tuviera cinco vidas, se enamoraría cinco veces de la misma persona. Creía que había encontrado a dicha persona, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

Se terminó parando en un pequeño restaurante que solía visitar desde un tiempo. No era que realmente tuviera verdadera hambre, pero tal vez comer la haría dejar de estar tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y la distrajera un poco. Sin mencionar que ese pequeño local era el único donde le servían los platillos que más le gustaban (cosa que no hacían en otros, ¿qué tenían las personas con mirar desaprobatoriamente a un omelette con jarabe de chocolate y yogurt?).

Lo primero que captó su atención al entrar fue la curiosa conversación de un joven por teléfono celular.

\- Mira, tienes que seguir adelante – el sonido de algo cayéndose, una serie de "lo siento" que salía de la boca de la persona – Me caía bien sí, pero ahora ya no. El que se meta contigo tendrá que vérselas conmigo, ¿quieres que vaya ahora a verlo? Lo haría enseguida.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, eran casi las mismas palabras que le decía Starrk a ella y a sus hermanas siempre que parecían involucrarse con un chico al cual él no conocía. _"Si te hace algo, dime y se las verá conmigo"_

La conversación telefónica acabó y el misterioso joven termino mostrándose. Ya sea para su buena o mala suerte, se sentó en un asiento a pocos metros de ella en la barra principal. Orihime no pudo evitar la tentación de mirarlo de reojo unos segundos.

Fue suficiente para no poder sacar la vista de él. Tenía rasgos finos, lacio cabello negro que le llegaba a la mitad del cuello, piel blanca y unos ojos que, aunque no podía distinguirlos de todo bien debido a las luces y la distancia que los separaba, le parecieron hermosos. Eran unos claros, entre verdosos y color miel.

Debió de quedarse demasiado tiempo en ese estado, porque el joven terminó volteándose para verla y ella desvió la mirada avergonzada.

" _Bien hecho Orihime, ahora pensara que eres una acosadora."_

\- Lo siento, ¿te molestó que estuviera hablando demasiado fuerte?

\- ¿Qué? – volvió a mirarlo para luego voltear hacia su comida casi al instante. Tenía miedo de volver a quedarse mirándolo fijamente - ¡No, no para nada! Era entretenido.

\- ¿Entretenido? – preguntó él arqueando una ceja divertido.

\- Sí ya sabes, parecías un padre que le asegura a su hija que matara a cualquiera que le haga daño. Creo que también puede caber en el término de hermano protector. – contestó, atreviéndose a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo mientras se llevaba un bocado de omelette repleto de chocolate a la boca. El joven rió mientras dejaba su taza de café en la mesa.

\- Bastante perceptiva. Mi caso es el segundo, el del hermano protector. – declaró – Es mi hermana. Su novio acaba de romper con ella y está hecha un mar de lágrimas. Pero bueno, ¿qué se le hará? Así son las cosas entre hombres y mujeres.

\- ¿Cómo son? – preguntó por acto reflejo. Su curiosidad la dominaba la mayoría de las veces.

\- No duran. – respondió el joven sin pensarlo dos veces. Orihime frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a su acompañante, quien pareció reflexionar un poco antes de contestar.

\- Tal vez porque todos siempre viven en ilusiones sin conocer a fondo a la persona.

Golpe directo. Eso era lo que había sentido. Era como si esa sencilla frase fuera dirigida hacia ella especialmente. Siempre había imaginado a Kurosaki Ichigo como el perfecto caballero en armadura dorada y pensándolo bien, no sabía casi nada de él.

\- ¿Y si tú conocieras bien a una persona y te… - se detuvo un momento, notando como el otro dejaba de beber para mirarla con atención – te enamoraras, crees que esa relación si duraría?

\- Lo más seguro.

Wow, esa persona era bastante directa, concisa y segura en sus pensamientos. Todo diferente de ella.

\- ¿Por qué las preguntas? – Orihime dio un brinco en su asiento, ahora volteando a ver completamente al joven quien tenía el rostro recargado en su mano y parecía inspeccionarla con la mirada.

Esa mañana se estaba volviendo bastante interesante.

* * *

Trataba de respirar desesperadamente, de calmar los erráticos y desenfrenados pulsos de su corazón. Se llevó las manos a su pecho, tanto como un reflejo como con la vana esperanza de poder suspender momentáneamente el dolor que retumbaba en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos angustiado mientras el tormento subía de nivel, ahora estaba seguro, lo inevitable iba a suceder.

O al menos eso creyó hasta que el mal menguo un poco, lo suficiente para poder dejarlo respirar con más facilidad.

" _ **Sí"**_

Resonó en la habitación.

Starrk no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo de escuchar esa voz, la misma que oyó la noche anterior y la misma que repitió las palabras que le dijo a su hija en el helicóptero mientras él se dirigía a su despacho.

\- ¿Sí a qué? – dijo al aire, preguntándose si le iba a ofrecer una contestación aquel misterioso ser.

" _ **La respuesta a tú pregunta"**_

\- Yo no he preguntado nada.

Otra oleada de dolor le siguió a esas palabras.

" _ **¿Enserio? A mi pareció que sí"**_

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó ahora con evidente miedo en su tono, el dolor volvía recorrer su pecho y el hecho de que escuchara una voz sin ver a nadie no lo ayudaba a calmarse - ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

" _ **Lo sabes"**_

\- No sé nada – contestó, aferrándose al borde de su escritorio para evitar caerse al suelo. Sentía que su pecho ardía cada vez más y era una tortura.

" _ **Mentira. No trates de controlar la situación ahora, sabes que es la única que no puedes controlar."**_

Lo sabía. Con un demonio, lo sabía. Pero no podía decirlo en voz alta, no quería admitirlo; si lo hacía perdería toda esperanza que había albergado hasta ahora de que todo fuera alucinaciones suyas.

De un segundo a otro sintió un desgarrador jalón en su corazón que lo hizo desprenderse de su escritorio y caer de rodillas al suelo en un estridente golpe. Sus pulmones lloraban por la falta de aire y su palpitar se había vuelto loco.

\- ¡Basta! – gritó atormentado.

Y como si el destino se hubiera apiadado de su pobre estado, el dolor desapareció en un parpadeo. A cambio, la habitación se llenó de un silencio pesado que helaba los huesos.

\- ¿Porqué no dices nada? – susurró, apenas capaz de articular palabra entre la maralla de emociones y sensaciones que dominaba tanto su cabeza como su cuerpo.

" _ **Ya habrá tiempo para hablar"**_

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

" _ **Creo que entiendes a que me refiero"**_

* * *

" _Debí de haberle pedido su dirección o su número. Es más, ¡ni siquiera se su nombre!"_ pensó para sí misma mientras bufaba y seguía caminando, apretando su portafolio contra su pecho y preguntándose si aún estaba a tiempo de darse la vuelta, correr y tratar de alcanzar a aquel joven.

Hizo un puchero cuando su mente le dio la respuesta. Era un claro no. Ya había caminado los suficientes minutos para que, aunque regresara a una velocidad de atleta olímpico, no lo llegara a encontrar. Después de todo él se había ido para una dirección contraria, e incluso puede que haya tomado un taxi para llegar más rápido a su destino.

Le dieron ganas de pasar a alguna tienda y comprar diversos dulces para aumentar su ánimo. No podía creer que se había como si nada hubiera pasado.

De alguna extraña forma, había terminado hablando durante ya bastante tiempo con aquel joven en el restaurante. No sabía cómo, pero habían terminado riéndose y bromeando sobre las incoherencias del otro. Ella le había dicho sobre su afición por los cuentos y los finales felices, de varios momentos con sus hermanas y padre y cierta mención de su accidente en el pasado. A cambio descubrió que él era huérfano y que se encargaba de cuidar a su hermana, que no era especialmente fanático del romance pero que de vez en cuando una historia de esas no le caía mal; y así, soltó las palabras que la dejaron en shock momentáneo.

" _Si te gustan tanto esas historias románticas, deberías intentar crear la tuya propia con alguien. Quién sabe, podría abrirse el cielo"_

Podría abrirse el cielo. Las mismas palabras que le dijo Starrk.

Se preguntó si era eso alguna especie de señal que le estaban mandando. Un signo que le estaba diciendo que era el momento de abrirse y ver que sucedía. Ver si realmente podía pasar una de esas historias de novela que sacan suspiros. Pero su leal firmeza con Kurosaki Ichigo le impidió pensar más allá.

Y bueno, ahí se encontraba. Caminando y arrepintiéndose de no haber acordado volverse a ver con el joven. Sólo esperaba que de alguna forma lo pudiera volver a encontrar algún día.

Desconocido para ella, a unas cuantas cuadras de donde caminaba, en la esquina de la calle donde había comido y pasado un rato para no olvidar, se había llevado a cabo un accidente. Los espectadores se habían quedado mudos al ver como el cuerpo de alguien rebotaba contra diversos coches para terminar tendido en la fría cera. La víctima había sido un joven de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos claros.

* * *

\- No has escuchado una sola palabra… - dijo entre decepcionada y dolida. Bajó la mirada y apretó un poco los puños. Sabía que su padre no estaba muy interesando en la fiesta, pero aún esperaba poder darle un buen rato para divertirse y disfrutar. ¿Acaso había dejado de confiar en ella por lo que sucedió la vez pasada? Esperaba que no, realmente esperaba que no.

\- Lo siento cariño, he estado muy distraído hoy – contestó Starrk, dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa a Nelliel.

No había dejado de pensar en lo que había sucedido hace unas horas en su despacho. Más bien, no podía. Esperaba que en cualquier momento una sombra se le apareciese murmurando repetidos " _sí"_. Sentía que el cualquier momento las puñaladas en el pecho volverían y terminaría varado en el suelo de la habitación sin poder hacer nada.

Era aterrador.

Sin que se diera cuenta de cómo, Nelliel había terminado dándole una sonrisa y ánimos mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el comedor principal, donde la cena estaba a punto de comenzar. Ni siquiera había notado cuando la mucama los había llamado a él y a su hija para ir.

" _ **¿Por qué pareces tan irritado?"**_

Y la estúpida voz que sólo él escuchaba no era exactamente un factor para poder concentrarse.

" _ **Parece que te hace falta aquello de lo que tanto hablabas con tu hija. ¿Cómo iba? Sin un verdadero entusiasmo, ni una gota"**_

Maldijo interiormente mientras trataba de disimular, sin éxito alguno, que se encontraba bien y alegre por la comida. No quería lastimar a Nelliel, tenía que estar bien para aquello. Con una falsa sonrisa estuvo a punto de hablar con un invitado cuando lo que escuchó lo dejó sin poder sacar una palabra.

" _ **Estoy esperando en la puerta"**_

Tragó, ignorado las conversaciones que empezaban a crearse sobre críticas a socios y compañeros. Se debatía entre ir a ver y quedarse ahí.

" _ **¿No piensas dejarme entrar?"**_

Se sintió como Lilynette cuando volvió a maldecir.

\- ¿Hay alguien en la puerta? – le preguntó a una mucama que se encargaba de terminar de colocar sus cubiertos en la mesa.

\- No he escuchado el timbre sonar, señor – respondió mirándolo confundida.

\- Ve a checar si hay alguien – con un asentimiento de cabeza, la mucama partió, no sin antes darle otra mirada de extrañeza.

Starrk posó sus ojos en las diferentes personas sentadas a su alrededor. Sus hijas, algunos socios cercanos de la empresa y los sirvientes de la mansión. Se preguntó cómo reaccionarían si algo "extraordinario" sucedía en pocos minutos. Minutos que le parecieron horas hasta que por fin logró visualizar la silueta femenina que se aceraba a él a paso veloz.

\- Señor, tenía razón. Había un joven esperado en la entrada – las palabras de la mucama que había vuelto para notificarle de lo encontrado lo hicieron sentir como un frio helado le pasaba por toda la columna. No estaba seguro de querer conocer a ese joven. – Esta esperándolo en el vestíbulo.

\- Llévalo a la biblioteca y dile que pronto iré con él – respondió lo más sereno que pudo.

* * *

Lo vio entrar con pasos firmes a la biblioteca. Su mirada mostraba nerviosismo, pero no rastros de temor, cosa que le extrañó. Coyote Starrk sabía quién era y porque venía, y aun así tenía el suficiente valor para confrontarlo solo.

Un hombre interesante.

\- ¿Hay alguien aquí? – preguntó demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Casi gritando.

" _ **Baja la voz"**_

Lo reprendió. Starrk miró a todos lados, buscándolo.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

" _ **Aquí contigo"**_

\- ¿Esto es un broma? ¿Alguna broma pesada?

¿Broma? ¿Realmente pensaba que él era capaz de hacer algo así? Las bromas eran acciones que a los humanos les divertía hacer por alguna razón que no entendía. ¿O acaso seguía sin querer admitir lo que significaba su presencia ahí? Si era así, confirmó de nueva cuenta que la esperanza de los hombres era patética.

" _ **Silencio"**_

Le ordenó cuando el ruido de sus preguntas atropelladas empezaba a calarle. Starrk se calló al instante, retrocediendo unos pasos hacia la entrada de la sala.

" _ **¿Te has quedado mudo? ¿Tú, el hombre cuyos labios hablan de amor, pasión y obsesión?"**_

Nada. Ninguna respuesta.

" _ **¿El hombre que aconseja ser delirantemente feliz? Cuanta elocuencia color de rosa"**_

No supo reconocer si el brillo en los ojos del hombre era de enfado o vigilia. Tal vez ambos. Aunque lo que le llegó a sorprender era que parecía empezar a enfocarse en un lugar determinado, el lugar donde su presencia se empezaba a reflejar ¿acaso lo estaba sintiendo?

\- Realmente… - su voz se quedó a medias, al fin parecía digerir por completo lo que le sucedía.

" _ **Calcula milenos multiplicados por eras y ciclos infinitos. Desde entonces existo. Pero no fue hace poco que empecé a interesarme en ti. Tal vez por aburrimiento. No, por curiosidad"**_

\- ¿Curiosidad? ¿Qué podría darte a ti curiosidad? - preguntó, entre mofándose y divirtiéndose con todo.

" _ **Quiero saber que son esas emociones que tanto claman los humanos. Tú eres el elegido para enseñarme, para servirme de guía. A cambio recibirás lo que todos desean."**_

\- ¿Y qué es eso?

" _ **Tiempo. Segundos, minutos, días, semanas. No nos enredemos en detalles, lo importante es que no pierda el interés."**_

Vio que entendió todo. Que al fin admitía todo lo que pasaba, que aunque resonara en sus oídos como gritos desgarradores era verdad. La respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho cada vez con más insistencia las últimas semanas, ya ni mencionar días. La pregunta cuya respuesta era sí.

\- ¿Voy a morir?

Decidió mostrarse en aquel cuerpo físico que había conseguido hace unas horas. No fue muy difícil hacerse de él. Un pequeño accidente en una calle bastante concurrida, era cosa normal, era algo de todos los días. Y no iba en contra de su misión, ya que después de todo, una vez que terminara de saciar su curiosidad regresaría a la nada del tiempo y el alma del joven regresaría al cuerpo. Sencillo, simple y provechoso. Tal vez el único inconveniente había sido los leves cambios físicos que sufrió cuando él decidió utilizarlo como recipiente. La piel, de por si blanca, se volvió más pálida, lo suficiente para rivalizar con el color de la nieve; los cabellos se volvieron más oscuros como la noche, los brillantes ojos de color claro se tonaron en un verde intenso de tono esmeralda de los cuales emanaban manchas de la misma tonalidad parecidas a lagrimas; supuso que lo más probable era porque siempre que se llevaba a alguien, siempre dejaba a otra persona atrás llorando; era una especie de representación del daño que hacía.

\- Sí – contestó a la pregunta sin la menor vacilación. Notó que incluso su voz sonaba hueca en comparación de la vitalidad que reinaba en las voces de los humanos.

\- ¿Estoy soñando? – él negó con la cabeza, empezando a caminar hacia adelante para acercarse más al hombre. Starrk no se movió, lo miró con una expresión de compresión. – Eres…

\- ¿Soy? – lo motivó a seguir hablando. Que mejor que aceptara todo de una vez, así se evitaba futuros problemas.

\- La muerte.

Ahí estaba, la afirmación que necesitaba para que al fin Coyote Starrk aceptara lo inevitable. Él asintió en confirmación.

\- Increíble, y solo pareces un chico en un traje blanco – rió Starrk.

\- El traje venia con el cuerpo que tome – respondió - ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido?

Starrk lo miró de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose especialmente en las cascadas esmeralda que bajan por sus mejillas. Luego, suspiró derrotado.

\- Me quejaría por las lágrimas, pero existe el maquillaje y la mentira de que solo es parte de un medicamento para quitar cicatrices o algo por el estilo. Fuera de eso, incluso clasificas como uno de esos galanes para mujeres- dijo abatido, todo que pasaba era de locos y vaya que realmente se sentía como uno - ¿Te quedaras por mucho tiempo?

\- Te conviene que así sea.

Starrk estuvo a punto de responder cuando el sonido de unos toques en la puerta lo hicieron voltear. La mucama se acerco con cautela al par.

\- ¿Señor Starrk? ¿El joven se quedará a cenar? – preguntó con una leve reverencia mientras miraba de reojo al invitado de su señor. Antes de que Coyote pudiera siquiera meditar que era lo mejor, la muerte se le adelantó.

\- Sí. Gracias.

La mucama tomó esa respuesta como suficiente y se volvió rápidamente por el pasillo en dirección al comedor. Starrk miró a su no muy querido acompañante como si lo que acabara de decir fuera la peor locura de todas.

\- No pensaras estar aquí.

\- Voy a estar contigo y tú familia. Eso ya está decidido y no admite discusión, ¿lo has entendido?

Era la maldita muerte, de eso no había duda pensó Starrk mientras asentía lentamente. Su voz sonaba tan carente de sentimientos que llegaba a dar miedo. Era seca, fría y monótona.

* * *

Lilynette movía sus dedos con frustración sobre la madera haciendo ruidos constantes. Ya se había aburrido, y de lo más bonito. Ya no aguantaba a Nnoitra Gilga tratando de coquetear con Nelliel de la peor manera que alguien se le haya ocurrido, a Kurosaki Ichigo con su batalla de miradas contra Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, y el hecho de que Orihime aún no llegara a la cena. Cuando viera a esa niña le iba a ir mal.

Pero para su desagrado todo se borró cuando vio a su padre que llegaba de nueva cuenta al comedor acompañado de un joven que nunca había visto.

\- Perdonen que haya tardado tanto – se disculpó, notando como todos los presentes parecían mirar curiosos a su nuevo invitado, especialmente sus hijas – Este es un amigo que vino de visita. Empezamos a hablar y… - ¿Y qué? ¿Qué más se supone que podía decir? - …se quedará a cenar.

\- ¡Estupendo! – gritó Nelliel con ojos brillosos y expresión enamorada. Starrk empezaba a desear que la muerte hubiera elegido a alguien menos joven y mucho menos atractivo para quedarse. – Padre, ¿por qué no haces las presentaciones necesarias?

" _Porque no estoy con muchas ganas de presentarle a la muerte mi familia y socios"_ pensó interiormente. A su lado, el mayor interesado seguía con la misma expresión neutra que cuando lo encontró. Bueno, no esperaba que la muerta fuera sociable al fin y al cabo.

\- Son mis hijas, Nelliel y Lilynette – comenzó mientras las mencionadas saludaban, Nelliel demasiado entusiasmada y Lilynette más interesada de lo normal – Parte de mi grupo de Elite de empleados, Nnoitra y Grimmjow - estos dos últimos solo asintieron, no eran exactamente conocidos por sus modales – Y miembro especial de la empresa aliada, Sereitei, Kurosaki – el peli naranja ni siquiera se dignó a hacer un gesto, estaba demasiado ocupado inspeccionado al nuevo miembro de la cena.

\- ¿Y el nombre de él?

\- ¿Perdón? – Starrk parpadeó ante la interrogativa de Lilynette.

\- El nombre, de tú amigo.

Starrk sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría. Pero claro, el nombre, ¿cómo pudo pasársele algo así por alto? Dio una mirada a la muerte quien parecía no tener muchas ganas de ayudarlo.

Tenía que responder rápido si no quería causar sospechas, miró a todos lados tratando de encontrar algo que le diera alguna idea. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una silla de colección que había conseguido Nelliel la última vez que había visitado España. Si mal no se acordaba el nombre de la diseñadora era Patricia Urquiola…

Bingo.

\- Su nombres es Ulquiorra - dijo dando una sonrisa segura, mirando de reojo a su compañero quien parpadeo un poco, tal vez un sorprendido por el nombre dado, pero lo importante era que no se quejó.

\- ¿Nada más? – habló por fin Ichigo sin dejar de observar a ambos - ¿No tiene apellido o algo así?

Starrk cambió de forma su sonrisa, ahora ésta tenia matices de astucia y singularidad. Esta vez no tuvo que pensar mucho, el nombre vino a él como por arte de magia.

\- Cifer – contestó. A su lado, juro que la muerte estuvo a punto de sonreír, reconociendo claramente de donde había sacado tal apellido.

 _Cifer. Lucifer_.

\- Les presento a Ulquiorra Cifer.

* * *

 _¡Hola todos! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus visitas, rewies, e incluso favoritos y follows. ¡Se los agradezco! Me alegra que la historia les llamara la atención._

 _Para los que ya han visto la película, notaran que este capítulo es muy parecido a la primera parte de ésta. Pero no se preocupen, que más adelante me asegurare de darles unas cuantas sorpresas._

 _Para aclarar dudas, por si se llega a dar. La muerte tomo el cuerpo del joven con quien Orihime había estado conversando en el restaurant/cafetería, y gracias a eso su físico cambio un poco, creando al Ulquiorra Cifer que todos conocemos._

 _Me disculparan todo el OoC que se tiene, les prometo que trato y tratare de apegarme lo más que pueda a las personalidades originales de los personajes._

 _No tengo mucho decir, solo que espero haya sido de gusto este capítulo y que espero sigan leyendo el siguiente._

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	3. Capítulo II

_._

 _ **Capítulo II**_

Corrió lo más rápido que esos zapatos de tacón le permitieron, aunque después de un tiempo se empezaba a cansar y la idea de quitárselos, aventarlos a un rincón y seguir descalza cruzó por su cabeza muchas veces. ¿Cómo había dejado que Nelliel la convenciera de llevarse esa tortura andante? Si ese era el precio de "lucir a la moda" prefería quedarse como estaba antes, es decir, con unos confortables tenis que no le daban dolor de pies o un lato riesgo de caerse.

Cuando hubo llegado al pasillo que daba al comedor, aminoró el paso, recuperó el aliento, y comenzó a caminar normalmente con una sonrisa cortes en el rostro. No podía dejar que la vieran toda alterada. Aunque bueno, tampoco sería la primera vez que pasara eso.

Mientras se iba acercando, empezaba a escuchar voces distintas conversando, pero no logró entender bien lo que decían hasta que estuvo a unos metros de distancia.

\- ¿Dónde dijiste que trabajabas? - ¡Ese era Kurosaki-kun! ¿Ósea que al final si había ido la cena? ¡Y ella llegando tarde!

\- Nunca lo dije.

Se detuvo en seco. Reconocía esa voz. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando estuvo hablando con el dueño de ésta hace no más de unas horas? Pero no, era imposible. ¿Cómo iba a estar _él_ ahí? Tal vez se confundió, después de todo también recordaba que el tono que usaba aquella persona era más alegre y jovial que el monótono que acaba de escuchar. Sí, tenía que haberse confundido.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a su paso y cuando estuvo enfrente de la mesa fue recibida con una mirada asesina de Lilynette.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Maldita chiquilla impuntual! – gritó a todo pulmón la rubia, sin importarle el haber interrumpido la "plática" que se estaba llevando a cabo. Si es que se le podía llamar platica a un Ichigo interrogando al nuevo invitado quien parecía pasar de él a lo grande con una indiferencia de admirar. Lilynette tenía que admitir que se divertía viendo al cabello de zanahoria siendo cortado de forma tan tajante por el amigo de su padre. Con eso decidió que le caía bien, muy bien.

\- ¡P-perdón, tenía que cenar con el jefe de mi de sección! – contestó Orihime tratando de invocar su muy eficaz mirada de cachorro.

\- ¡Me da igual!

\- Espera, ¿ya has cenado? – preguntó Nelliel entre sorprendida, enojada y decepcionada. La de cabellos naranjas sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

\- Ah, ¿dije cenar? – habló mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza de forma inocente - Es que no se me ocurría otra forma de decirlo. "Cene" pero solo unas galletas saladas con agua, ¡no te preocupes! - Nelliel suspiró de forma aliviada creyendo la mentira y Orihime tuvo que pedir que por favor a su estomago le cupieran más alimentos de los que ya tenía. Fue una mala idea comer tanto hace apenas unos minutos.

Aún con la sonrisa nerviosa pegada en la cara, corrió a saludar a su padre que estaba en el centro, a sus hermanas que se encontraban a sus lados y así fue avanzado sucesivamente. No sabía dado cuenta que Grimmjow y Nnoitra también estaban hasta ese momento, lo despistada jamás se le quitaba.

Fue cuando estuvo a punto de saludar a Ichigo Kurosaki que lo miró. A _él_ , que se encontraba al lado del pelinaranja, en el otro extremo de la mesa, cara a cara con su padre. Sus acciones se detuvieron tan abruptamente y su mirada se posó tan fija en aquella persona que todos los comensales se quedaron callados y la miraron interesados.

El mundo se detuvo. Se había quedado embelesada viendo al singular hombre frente a ella. Y por momentos no supo si realmente era la persona que había conocido en el restaurant o no, era parecido y diferente a la vez; especialmente el aura que emanaba. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de esas características especiales que tenía antes? ¿Era por la luz que emanaba del restaurante? ¿Por el ruido de la gente charlando y comiendo? Bueno, lo más seguro era porque no se atrevió a mirarlo tan fijamente.

No recordaba que su cabello fuera un negro tan puro y que contrarrestara tanto con su blanca piel haciéndolo extrañamente elegante; que el ambiente a su alrededor fuera tan tranquilo, apacible y de alguna forma solitario; ni que decir de aquellas lagrimas que surgían de sus ojos…

Sus ojos.

El sólo verlos era una especie de espectáculo. Sí, recordaba que sus ojos eran claros, pero no de ese verde esmeralda tan intenso. ¿Era posible que alguien tuviera ese color tan bello? Y había algo más que solo color, su misma mirada era profunda y escrutadora; una mirada que era capaz de entrar a tu alma con posarse en ti, te sentías horriblemente descubierto, como si fuera capaz de desvelar todos tus secretos y conocer las peores penas de tu alma con observarte. Era tan penetrante, arrebatador, trascedente…

-¿Inoue?

Abismal y recóndito.

\- ¿Hija?

Se le ocurrieron un sinfín de adjetivos, y cada uno de ellos lo describía a la perfección. Pero sobre todo uno en especial.

\- ¡Vaya Starrk, parece que tu hija se enamoró a primera vista!

Sí, de alguna forma esa palabra parecía estar hecha para describirlo a él.

\- No juegues con eso Grimmjow, solo se… perdió unos momentos.

\- Sí, porque Cupido le dio un disparo directo.

\- ¡Nnoitra!

La palabra era…

\- Hermoso – dijo, su habla hizo que Grimmjow y Nnoitra quienes empezaban a molestar a Starrk con cosas de "un flechazo espectacular" callaran.

\- ¿Hermoso? – repitió la palabra en forma de pregunta el joven, mirándola con un deje de interés que se alcanzó a filtrar a través de sus pupilas.

La voz de él fue suficiente para sacar a Orihime de su ensueño y darse cuenta que era lo que había hecho.

Oh dios, ¿se había quedado viéndolo fijamente y luego le había dicho eso? ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! De un segundo a otro, su rostro se volvió tan rojo que hasta un tomate hubiera estado celoso, su cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y sintió como la temperatura le subía de forma espantosamente rápida. Ichigo, que se había parado preocupado al ver que no reaccionaba se había quedado petrificado, sin la más mínima idea de que hacer mientras a Grimmjow y a Nnoitra les daba un ataque de risa tan fuerte que incluso se llegaron a caer de las sillas, Starrk estaba tan quieto y petrificado como un muerto viviente y Nelliel junto con Lilynette se encontraban atónitas.

\- Y-yo, y-yo – empezó a balbucear en un vano intento de justificarse, disculparse o cualquiera cosa que fuera lo suficientemente sensata para no quedar como una colegiala enamorada o una acosadora profesional. En resumen, para arreglar un poco la situación embarazosa en la que se había metido. – E-en realidad yo…

" _¡Piensa en algo Orihime!"_ se gritó mentalmente. Al final, lo único que pudo decir sin tartamudear fue:

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Starrk regresó a la vida con eso y preguntó con palabras atropelladas:

\- ¿Se conocen? – dijo, pasando su mirada de su hija a su no muy querido acompañante.

\- Nos hemos conocido, sí – respondió Orihime tratando de fijar su vista en la mesa frente a ella y controlar los erráticos latidos de su corazón, resultado de la vergüenza que acababa de pasar. Estúpida sea su boca que hablo sin pensar. – Esta mañana, en el restaurant Hollow.

\- ¿Y también le dijiste de esa forma en el restaurant? – inquirió burlonamente Grimmjow limpiándose las lágrimas que tenia de las carcajadas que había soltado y apenas recuperando el aire. - ¡Quien diría que fueras tan aventada!

El rostro de Orihime volvió a estar tan rojo como antes mientras rápidamente se sentaba, con la intención de esconderse detrás de la silueta de Ichigo y así evitar hacer contacto visual con el joven que estaba a unos metros de ella. ¿Ahora cómo se supone que iba a poder hablar con él?

\- Vaya, Ulquiorra. Tendrás que disculparte con Starrk por haber cautivado de esa forma a su hija - canturreó alegre Nnoitra mientras Ichigo suspiraba y volvía a sentarse.

\- ¿Ulquiorra? – preguntó Orihime olvidando por unos momentos su vergüenza, volviendo a mirar directo a esos penetrantes ojos esmeralda. No le había preguntado su nombre cuando se encontraron y se había quedado con la curiosidad de saberlo. Ahora parecía que su deseo de saberlo se cumplía - ¿Ese es tú nombre?

\- Lo es - respondió sin la menor reacción ante todo lo que acaba de suceder hace unos segundos. Orihime se tranquilizó al ver que no parecía enojado ni nada por el estilo. No le hubiera gustado que terminaran en malos términos después de la agradable plática que habían tenido en la mañana.

\- ¿Qué más? – dijo tal vez demasiado ansiosa ya que Grimmjow y Nnoitra se miraron entre si antes de volver a reírse. Por suerte, se callaron al instante cuando Starrk les lanzó una mirada sombría.

\- Cifer.

\- Queda bien.

Starrk volteó a ver fijamente a Ulquiorra, pidiéndole respuestas con la mirada. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Ya había conocido a su hija? Si era sí, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada? Todo sería más sencillo de descubrir si La muerte no fuera tan difícil de leer, con los mínimos gestos que hacía y ese tono tan frio, era imposible siquiera sospechar que era lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Dónde se está quedando actualmente, Mr. Cifer? – preguntó Nelliel tratando de cambiar de tema, por más que le divertía ver a su hermana sonrojada por alguien que no fuera Ichigo Kurosaki, no le gustaba que Grimmjow y el idiota de Nnoitra arruinaran el ambiente romántico. Chicos sin cerebro tenían que ser.

\- Aquí – contestó Ulquiorra sin vacilar un instante. Starrk estuvo a punto de escupir el vino que estaba tomado ante la declaración mientras las tres hermanas se miraron sorprendidas.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿En esta casa? – casi gritó un incrédulo Ichigo. Ulquiorra asintió y el pelinaranja abrió la boca para decir algo más cuando fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó una emocionada Nelliel dando pequeños aplausos, Lilynette hizo un gesto extrañamente satisfecha y Orhime dio una pequeña sonrisa de agrado.

Starrk sintió que el alma se le iba a los suelos. Iba a ser un largo y pesado tiempo.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo es que has conocido a mi hija? – Starrk susurró de forma casi amenazante. Ulquiorra lo miró de reojo, con las manos en los bolsillos y el gesto tranquilo e indiferente que no había cambiado desde que se mostró.

De forma tal vez demasiado brusca, Coyote había pedido una disculpa a todos y jalado a Ulquiorra hacia otra habitación lejos del comedor. Las miradas confundidas de los demás no le pasaron desapercibidas pero en esos momentos no le importaba. Lo más importante era saber cómo era que su hija había conocido a la maldita Muerte.

\- No la he conocido – respondió, y siguió hablando inmediatamente después, antes de que Starrk pudiera interrumpirlo – La ha conocido el propietario de este cuerpo. Es decir, el joven que parece haberse topado con ella esta mañana.

El hombre pareció entender todo lo que eso implicaba y no tardó en volver a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? A ese joven.

\- Necesitaba un cuerpo. Y ahora lo tengo, ¿qué crees tú que paso?

Starrk no dijo nada. Sabía la respuesta. De nueva cuenta sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, la persona, el _ser_ frente a él era capaz de hacer ese tipo de acciones sin el más mínimo deje de interés y compasión. Sintió lastima por el verdadero propietario del cuerpo, muerto sólo para satisfacer un capricho de ese ente espectral.

Sin decir nada más, Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, observando todo que lo rodeaba.

\- Espera, ¿qué haces?

\- Viendo mi nueva vivienda. Un recorrido no estaría mal, tanto aquí como los alrededores.

A Starrk estuvo a punto de darle un ataque de nervios. Ahora tendría que hacerle de guía turística para La Muerte.

* * *

Los empleados de la cocina sonrieron con gracia y unos cuantos incluso tuvieron que taparse la boca para evitar reír. Y por extraño que le pareciera, Starrk también tuvo ganas de reírse en ese momento, inclusive estaba sonriendo como tonto ante tal interesante vista.

\- Bueno, creo que nuestro nuevo invitado tiene unos gustos parecidos a los de la Señorita Orihime ¿no es así? – inquirió el jefe de cocina bastante risueño al lado de Coyote, éste movió la cabeza en reconocimiento.

Por más que le disgustara descubrir que La Muerte y su hija tenían más cosas en común que la simple conexión del cuerpo que había elegido, no se pudo quejar ante la perspectiva del ser más poderoso y temido del mundo comiendo papas fritas con jarabe de chocolate y menta. Y él parecía singularmente satisfecho con el sabor de esa rara combinación de alimentos.

\- ¿Habrá más de este tipo de comida? – preguntó Ulquiorra sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto. Starrk ahora sí estuvo a punto de echarse a reír a lo más estilo Grimmjow.

\- Bueno señor, tenemos más eh… - el jefe de cocina se detuvo un momento, pensando en la palabra adecuada a utilizar – recetas de la Señorita Orihime que son parecidas. ¿Le gustaría probarlas?

Cuando vio a Ulquiorra decir que sí con lo que casi parecía un gesto de emoción, Starrk negó con la cabeza incrédulo y divertido. Había aprendido una cosa bastante interesante esa noche: que a la muerte le gustaban las combinaciones extrañas de comida.

* * *

Tosió cuando el polvo hizo aparición y llenó durante unos segundos sus pulmones. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no estaba ahí arriba? ¿Cómo había dejado que su "pequeño paraíso" terminara con de telarañas y basurillas? Antes, muchos años antes, el ático de la mansión había sido su lugar preferido para estar y escaparse del mundo que la rodeaba, ahí arriba podía jugar con sus peluches felizmente, cantar canciones a todo pulmón y bailar alegremente con diversas piruetas. Fingir que era una princesa y ver como un caballero atacaba a un dragón que lanzaba fuego.

Al ático de la casa no se llegaba tan fácilmente, tenias que caminar largo rato en un delgado y usualmente solitario pasillo para llegar a lo que se podría considerar una especie de torre, y luego atravesar unas largas escaleras de caracol que con sólo verlas terminabas cansado; es por eso que nadie subía muy menudo. Por eso mismo había sido su lugar especial durante mucho tiempo.

Había perdido la costumbre subir y admirar la silueta de la luna que se apreciaba de forma maravillosa por la ventana, de eso se dio cuenta con tristeza. Siempre le gustó observar la luna desde esa parte, se veía esplendida y la luz que emanaba de ella era suficiente para visualizar todo desde un punto de vista diferente, era como si cada objeto y esquina de la habitación se volvieran mágicos. Ese era el poder de la luna, y aún lo conservaba.

Con una sonrisa, se descubrió pensado que luego debería de agradecerle a Ulquiorra-kun* el haberle hecho recordar ese lugar. No era que él dijera algo en concreto (siendo sincera, casi no había logrado hablar con él ya que su padre se lo llevó rápidamente cuando ni siquiera había terminado la cena) pero el aura que emanaba le hizo recordar a la luna que se veía desde lo alto. La luna vista desde ahí, era misteriosa y fascinante, justo como él.

Se quedó un largo tiempo recargada en el marco de la ventana, sin despegar sus ojos del cielo. Había perdido la noción del paso de los segundos ya, pero todo volvió a la normalidad cuando escucho unas pisadas procedentes detrás de ella. Pensando que sería una de sus hermanas o su padre, dio la vuelta y casi sale corriendo hacia la persona cuando se dio cuenta de quien realmente era.

\- ¡U-ulquiorra-kun! – gritó sorprendida, deteniendo tan abruptamente su andar que por poco se cae. Parado en la entrada, con la luz de las lámparas detrás de él y una pose entre relajada e imponente, Ulquiorra Cifer la miró sin la menor reacción reflejada en su rostro. Era curioso, Orihime no recordaba que fuera tan serio; tal vez, después de todo, si le había molestado lo que había pasado en la cena.

\- Es solo Ulquiorra.

\- ¿P-perdón? – preguntó Orihime parpadeando un par de veces confundida.

\- Solo Ulquiorra, sin el "kun" – repitió sus palabras – No me llames como a cualquier otro humano.

No estaba segura a lo que se refería con la parte de "cualquier otro humano", pero de lo que sí, era que eso que pedía iba a ser algo difícil para ella. No acostumbraba a hablar con la gente sin ningún sufijo después de su nombre, ya que eso significaba demasiada confianza. Y el único que poseía tal grado de conexión con ella era su padre, Coyote Starrk.

\- Trataré – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- No es de tu interés.

Ouch, eso había sido un poco rudo para su gusto. Entonces sí que se había enfadado con ella por lo sucedido. Bueno, era normal, tal presentación con los socios de su padre no le ayudaría mucho en el futuro.

\- Ah, de seguro eres un muy buen amigo de mi papá para que te dejara quedarte aquí – comenzó a hablar tratando de empezar una plática amena como la de esa misma mañana – No suele relacionarse mucho con los demás, ya ni decir invitarlos a estar en la casa - esperó unos segundos para ver si su acompañante decía algo, pero al no presentarse nada siguió hablando – Nelliel-chan luego se queja de que parece un lobo solitario, admito que de alguna forma eso le queda. Su animal favorito es el lobo.

No estaba funcionando, eso lo podía notar por la falta de una respuesta. Pero tenía que seguir intentado, de lo contrario se podía instalar un silencio incomodo entre los dos y no quería eso. Quería arreglar las cosas. Hacía años que no lograba congeniar tan bien con una persona como lo había hecho con el chico para que todo terminara por una estupidez de su parte.

\- A mí me gustan todo tipo de animales, ninguno en específico. Aunque Nelliel-chan prefiere los caballos y Grimmjow-kun las panteras. Mmm, creo a Lilynette-chan también le gustan los lobos, pero nunca lo ha dicho abiertamente. Me pregunto qué clase de animales le gustaran a Nnoitra-san, aunque él no parece del tipo ameno con las creaturas, incluso con los personas es algo hosco. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿tú tienes algún animal favorito? – dijo, luego notó un error en su plática – Ah, ¡perdón! Ni siquiera sé bien si ya los identificas a todos. Nelliel-chan y Lilynette-chan son mis hermanas, y Grimmjow-kun junto con Nnoitra-san son colaboradores de mi padre. Son los de la cena… y cierto, tal vez mi padre ya te los presentó y estoy haciendo una charla inútil. Pe-

\- Mujer – la interrumpió, cortando su discurso en seco – Hablas demasiado, para ya.

Orihime sintió una punzada de dolor en su pequeño corazón. Sí vale, había hecho mal en actuar así en la comida, pero sentía que él estaba siendo tal vez, un poco cruel con su trato hacia ella.

\- Bueno, perdón - se disculpó tratando de mitigar el extraño retorcijo que sintió en su pecho ante la actitud tan fría del otro. – Sólo quería...

\- ¿Sólo querías qué? – dijo Ulquiorra sin moverse de su lugar ni inmutarse un poco por el brinco que soltó la de cabellos naranjas ante su tono de voz distante – Para avisarte, no me interesa nada de lo que estás diciendo. No estoy aquí para enterarme de los gustos personales de tus amigos o familia.

\- S-sí, supongo que es así.

\- Que bien que lo entiendas.

Orihime bajó la mirada y empezó a sentirse decaída. Ulquiorra era demasiado brusco e indiferente. Tanto que le dolió, ¿qué había pasado con el chico simpático de esa mañana? Un silencio pesado se instaló después de eso y Orihime estuvo a punto de decidirse de pasar corriendo al lado de él para llegar a la puerta y bajar las escaleras corriendo para tratar de olvidarse de lo ocurrido cuando Ulquiorra habló.

\- Murciégalo.

\- ¿Eh? – confundida, alzo la vista y vio el rostro estoico del joven.

\- Si tuviera que elegir un animal en especial, sería el murciélago.

Orihime volvió a sonreír alegre. Pese a todo, parecía que no la estaba ignorado del todo y ponía cierta atención a sus palabras.

Por su parte, Ulquiorra miró a la joven frente a él tratando de comprender su tan repentino cambio de actitud. Bueno, más bien todos los cambios emocionales que había tenido en los últimos minutos. De estar reflexiva a sorprendida, de herida a nerviosa, de decepcionada a feliz; ¿Cómo era que los humanos podían ser tan volátiles? Con tantos sentimientos distintos mostrados de un segundo a otro, ¿cómo podían mantenerse relativamente estables y seguir avanzando como si nada?

Notó como después de eso la joven parecía querer preguntarle algo en específico, pero cuando abría la boca para hacerlo la volvía a cerrar rápidamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Era lo que los humanos llamaban "cortesía"? ¿O "miedo a decir algo indebido"? Esa era un parte que no apreciaba mucho de esa raza, si querían decir algo solo tenían que decirlo sin preocuparse tanto por detalles insignificantes.

\- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo? – dijo directamente. Con eso, la chica pareció llenarse de valor y por fin atreverse a hablar.

\- ¿Qué son esas lagrimas que tienes?

Vaya, admitía que eso no se lo esperaba. Había supuesto que saldría con una serie de preguntas sobre su "encuentro" de la mañana o disculpas aglomeradas de lo que sucedió hace unas horas. No era que ninguno le importara en dado caso.

Viendo que no respondió inmediatamente, Orihime se apresuró a excusarse. Apenas logró quedar "en paz" con él como para volver a empeorar las cosas.

\- Quiero decir, no las tenias en esta mañana ¿cierto? Aunque puede que tampoco lo haya notado – rio nerviosa – Si no quieres responde está bien, no hay ningún problema.

\- Fue un accidente.

\- ¡¿Un qué?! – exclamó asombrada. Al ver que su alto tono parecía haber molestado a Ulquiorra, se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar seguir gritando. Unos segundos pasaron y se tranquilizó lo suficiente para como para que el volumen de su voz bajara lo suficiente para considerarse aceptable - ¿Cuándo?

\- Esta mañana. Después del encuentro en el restaurant, luego de eso fue el accidente y me encontré con Coyote Starrk – Ulquiorra dijo de forma tranquila sin cambiar por un momento su expresión. La muerte era sincera, como dirían los humanos. Demasiado franca para notar que ciertas cosas no se decían con tanta facilidad, especialmente en frente de personas sensibles como Orihime. Pero no le veía el caso de inventarse una historia para justificar eso, ya era suficiente con el haberse puesto un nombre humano. Aunque éste no le desagradaba del todo, de alguna forma era práctico y era eso lo que importaba. Así que decidió decir lo que había pasado, omitiendo parte de la historia, pero diciendo lo suficiente para evitar más preguntas innecesarias de parte de la chica.

O al menos pensó que así seria. Orihime pronto le demostró de nuevo lo impredecibles que pueden ser los humanos.

La joven no hizo una serie de preguntas a una gran velocidad como había esperado que hiciera si no se quedaba callada, si no que había corrido hacia él y se había plantado frente suyo para luego llevar su mano hacia su rostro con una mirada preocupada. Mentía si decía que eso no lo había agarrado por sorpresa, especialmente aquella mano tocando su mejilla suavemente, delineando con los dedos aquellas marcas verdes que mostraban parte de su verdadera identidad.

Descubrió que ese toque era cálido, posiblemente por la diferencia de temperatura que había entre ellos. Ese cuerpo estaba hecho para otro tipo de esencia muy diferente a la suya, por eso al usarlo encontró que la temperatura corporal que poseía era más baja de lo normalmente acostumbrado con los humanos.

\- ¿Por eso estas de esa forma? ¿Por eso pareces tan apagado y sombrío? – dijo con un reflejo cristalino en sus ojos. Ulquiorra no pudo evitar sentir interés por ese simple acto, ya había visto infinidad de veces ese tipo de reacción de la gente ante un tipo de acontecimiento que les dolía ver o aceptar, pero el tener esos sentimientos dirigidos hacia su mismo ser era algo que nunca esperó obtener ni recibir. No era que la perspectiva cambiara mucho a su parecer, pero sin duda alguna algo era diferente. ¿Acaso era porque el origen de esas emociones estaba justo delante de él con toda su preocupación y angustia entintadas en sus ojos? ¿Por qué le estaba poniendo más atención al no tener que llevarse a alguien e irse rápidamente a recoger a otro más? ¿El sencillo hecho de encontrarse en un cuerpo físico para poder sentir?

¿Qué era lo diferente?

-Y yo pensando otras cosas en todo este tiempo. Que maleducada soy – bajó la mirada, sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos, pero todavía con su mano tocando la mejilla del contrario.

Orihime había pensado mil y un conjeturas para que al fin resultara todo lo contrario a lo previsto. Se imaginó que sólo había jugado con ella en la mañana, como la mayoría de chicos que llegaba a conocer lo hacía; que no tenia caso seguir intentado hacer una conexión con él e incluso diciéndose a sí misma que ese sujeto no era más que alguien indiferente y cruel sin saber que había pasado por algo grave ese mismo día. ¡¿Qué clase de persona era ella!? También debió de suponer algo así viniendo de su padre, puede que él no fuera el más sociable de todos, pero siempre ofrecía una mano amiga a quien lo necesitara.

\- Perdón.

\- ¿De qué te disculpas? – preguntó intrigado.

\- Por haber pensando mal de ti antes de saber lo que pasó.

Humanos, humanos. Por más que intentara no lograba entenderlos. ¿Disculparse por algo que sólo se quedó en un mero pensamiento? ¿Qué lógica tenia eso?

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo más, una voz conmocionada los sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Starrk cuestionó con una creciente incomodidad y estupefacción recorriendo su alma. No le gustaba ver a su hija tan cerca a La muerte, mucho menos dirigiéndole esa mirada sincera de desasosiego y menos aún que tuviera su mano delicadamente posada en la mejilla de ese ser mortífero.

Orihime reaccionó al instante, rápidamente dejó de tocar al contrario y se alejó unos cuantos pasos. Ni ella sabía porque había hecho eso, fue un extraño impulso y el hecho de que Ulquiorra no se hubiera quejado de ese pequeño acercamiento no le ayudó a controlarse.

Sin esperar a alguna explicación, Starrk se acercó veloz y tomo la muñeca de Ulquiorra demasiado fuerte para el gusto de La muerte, quien, entre sus ojos esmeraldas sacó a relucir una mirada de advertencia. Coyote decidió ignorarlo por esa vez y jaló al joven junto con él hacia la salida.

\- Luego hablamos – le dijo a su hija que miraba todo confundida. Era normal, Starrk nunca había reaccionado de esa forma antes. – No es nada grave, mañana te explico.

Así empezaron a bajar las escaleras de caracol. Orihime se quedó ahí parada unos momentos antes de captar algo importante (al menos para ella) y atreverse a hacer otra locura más en su lista de incongruencias cometidas ese día.

\- ¡Orihime Inoue! – gritó fuerte parándose en el comienzo de la larga bajada - ¡Ese es mi nombre! ¡Perdón por no presentarme antes, Ulquiorra-kun!

Escalones abajo, Starrk sintió un terrible mal presentimiento resonando en toda su cabeza. Si Dios existía, que tuviera piedad de él.

Su hija mostraba interés hacia La Muerte.

* * *

 _*Ulquiorra-kun: En la historia "Not to be, but be" del libro Unmasked de Bleach, Orihime se dirige hacia Ulquiorra como "Ulquiorra-kun", él le dice que no lo llame de esa forma que es como llamaría a un humano, y que "Ulquiorra" a secas es como se debe referirse hacia a él._

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, como siempre agradeciendo su apoyo. Esta vez quiero agradecer especialmente a Michi Noe y a MikeRyder16. Sus rewies me hacen sonreír, ¡muchas gracias!_

 _He aquí la primera interacción oficial entre Ulquiorra y Orihime, tengo que decir que estoy algo nerviosa. Espero que haya quedado bien. E igualmente que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado._

 _Me disculparan si me llegue a tardar un poco. Asuntos familiares que alejan a uno de la computadora._

 _Sin más que decir por ahora, me despido._

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	4. Capítulo III

_._

 _ **Capítulo III**_

Starrk analizó cada una de las respuestas posibles que se le habían ocurrido en los últimos segundos.

" _Es un familiar lejano."_

" _Es un agente que contrate para ayudarme en ciertas cuestiones."_

" _Es miembro de otra agencia que quiere hacer un trato con nosotros."_

¿Por qué ninguna se le hacía del todo convincente?

Las cosas serían mucho más sencillas si la muerte no lo siguiera a todos lados en cada minuto del día; en el desayuno, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, en el camino al trabajo (sí, porque él había querido acompañarlo al trabajo) y ahora también quería entrar en la junta _privada_ de su compañía.

¿Acaso el ser más poderoso del mundo no sabía lo que significaba "privada"? Cuando volvió a verlo directo a los ojos sin encontrar ninguna inmutación, supuso que entendía el significado pero no quería aplicarlo.

\- Te lo diré de nuevo: esta es una junta privada y no eres un miembro – repitió, con una vaga e inútil esperanza de que su acompañante se retirara a esperarlo a su despacho.

\- Seguro que encuentras una manera de solucionarlo. Además, lo más posible es que ya pensaste en una serie de palabras a decir para justificar mi presencia.

Era punto y final, y lo dejó más recalcado cuando se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de juntas. Starrk suspiró, pensar que había supuesto que ese día iba a ser mucho mejor que el anterior.

Debió de haber matado esas fantasías desde el momento mismo en que Ulquiorra le había preguntado, " _que estaba en la agenda de hoy"._

* * *

 _\- Bueno, tengo que ir al trabajo y…_

 _\- Te acompañaré._

 _¿Qué había dicho?_

 _¿Qué iba a estar con él en el trabajo?_

 _Estuvo a punto de decir algo para darle a entender que era una mala idea, que no quería tenerlo cerca cuando estaba en su compañía y que todos sus socios iban a preguntar quién demonios era. Al final, sólo dio una sonrisa de burla hacia sí mismo._

 _Como si la muerte lo fuera a escuchar. Y si lo pensaba bien, mejor que estuviera cerca de él que de Orihime._

 _Sí, mucho mejor._

 _\- ¿Quieres ir en coche o a pie? – preguntó, Ulquiorra pareció pensarlo durante unos instantes (o al menos la falta de una respuesta inmediata le dio a entender eso, no lograba saber que era lo que pasaba en la mente de ese enigmático ser. Y creía que nunca lo haría.)_

 _\- A pie._

 _Starrk arqueó una ceja, no esperó esa respuesta._

 _\- Quiero ver el mundo con más detalle de lo que usualmente hago – dijo, como si hubiera leído la duda y sorpresa en la cara de Coyote._

* * *

Su ánimo tampoco mejoró cuando, con la misma estoica expresión que tenía desde que llegó, el espectro le había mencionado que su familia era bastante "interesante". Y donde quiera que lo mirara, que la muerte prestara atención a tus seres queridos no era un buen indicio ni algo reconfortante.

Tuvo que llegar a un "acuerdo" con él. Ulquiorra prometía que todo ese lío, tarea, asunto o como quisiera llamarlo sólo le concerniera a Starrk, y, a cambio nadie sabría quien era en realidad. Quiso llorar de felicidad cuando recibió un " _Suena justo_ " como respuesta. Los ánimos se habían calmado después de eso, llegando inclusive a tener una pequeña platica de camino al edificio donde Starrk trabajaba.

* * *

 _\- Sabes, he estado pensando - habló, un poco más alto de lo normal para hacerse oír entre el bullicio de los transeúntes de la calle y de los coches con sus motores ruidosos. Para notar que lo había escuchado, Ulquiorra desvió su mirada del edificio de 30 pisos que estaba viendo hacia su rostro - Ya que tú estás ocupado aquí, ¿cómo va el trabajo en, ya sabes, otros lugares?_

 _No se le podía culpar por tener curiosidad sobre eso. Dado que la muerte estaba junto a él, caminando tranquilamente entre las calles fingiendo ser un humano cualquiera, ¿qué pasaba con la gente en el mundo? ¿Habían dejado de morir o algo por el estilo?_

 _\- Mientras te afeitabas esta mañana, no estabas haciendo sólo eso - dijo. Starrk lo miró interesado._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _\- Estabas teniendo ideas, haciendo planes, tomando decisiones, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Sí, supongo que sí._

 _\- Entonces, entiendes el concepto. Mientras una parte de ti se ocupa de una cosa, otra se encarga de las demás. Puede que incluso se ocupe de tus problemas de trabajo, ¿correcto?_

 _\- Correcto._

 _\- Por lo tanto comprendes la idea. Felicidades Starrk._

 _Tenía que admitir que era una buena y lógica (en lo que cavia teniendo en cuenta quien era) explicación. Él estaba aquí, disfrutando del mundo humano; y otra parte de su ser realizaba el trabajo. Como todas las funciones corporales que se hacen día a día sin ponerles mucha atención._

 _Sorprendente._

 _\- Ahora multiplícalo hasta el infinito, llévalo a la eternidad, y no tendrás mas que un atisbo de lo que estoy hablando._

 _Bien, sorprendente se quedaba pequeño._

 _\- ¿Ulquiorra? – dijo algo dudoso. No estaba seguro de si lo que iba a decir estaba bien o mal pero el querer saber eso en especial lo carcomía._

 _\- ¿Si?_

 _\- ¿Qué hay sobre darle a alguien un respiro?_

 _\- Quieres decir, ¿hacer una excepción?_

 _\- Siempre hay una que pasa sobre la regla._

 _\- En este caso, no._

 _Simple, monótono, exacto y a la vez cruel. No se esperaba menos de la muerte._

* * *

\- Él es mi socio y… - maldita sea, ¿cómo era que él estaba quebrándose la cabeza para pensar en algo más que decir para que sonara aceptable que Ulquiorra estuviera ahí mientras éste mismo se encontraba sentado en la silla a su lado, estando de lo más lindo?

El día iba a ser largo. Jodidamente largo.

\- Nos va a acompañar. Sé que es algo extraño, por lo que les pido disculpas.

Los demás en la sala (contando a Grimmjow y Nnoitra quienes ya habían conocido la noche anterior a tal peculiar invitado) lo miraron extrañados, pero parecieron acceder de buena gana.

Bueno, todos menos uno.

\- ¿Es enserio? - Ichigo, que se encontraba en ese momento parado y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, hizo una clara mueca de disgusto. Starrk no lo podía culpar, incluso a él que era representante de una de las empresas más influyentes no sólo del país sino del mundo no lo había dejado asistir a una junta como esa después de un tiempo; era claro que el joven se sintiera molesto por la clara "preferencia" que le daba a Ulquiorra - No lo esperaba, pero la buena compañía nunca cansa.

El sarcasmo con el que fueron dichas esas palabras era obvio para todos. Tanto que era incomodo.

\- ¿Se supone que debo darte las gracias? - inquirió la muerte sin cambiar ni un ápice de su expresión y tono de voz.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera protestar (cosa que de seguro haría debido al carácter que usualmente tenia) Starrk interrumpió.

\- Suficiente. Que empiece la junta.

El ambiente pareció relajarse de un instante a otro. Ulquiorra admiró, hasta cierto punto, la influencia que tenia Coyote sobre los demás. Una palabra suya y todos volvieron a serenarse y concentrar su atención en los asuntos que eran de interés.

Los humanos eran creaturas de verdad singulares.

\- Nuestro único punto hoy, es la oferta de alianza que se recibió de Aizen Sousuke - inició Ichigo, moviendo sus ojos alrededor de la sala y posándolos en cada uno de los socios importantes de la empresa - No soy del todo parte de ustedes, pero como representante oficial de Sereitei aquí, sugiero aceptar tal ofrecimiento. Creo que todos conocen la fama que Aizen se ha logrado ganar y las ganancias de la compañía se incrementarían con él como aliado.

\- Pareces guiarte más por tu propia opinión que por los hechos.

Todos voltearon de forma inercial hacia la parte de donde había venido la voz. Incluso Starrk giró la cabeza entre sorprendido y confundido a su lado; por su parte, a Ulquiorra pareció darle igual que toda la atención cayera de golpe sobre él.

\- ¿Disculpa? - inquirió el de cabellos naranja parpadeando confundido.

\- ¿Es porque tu propia empresa está asociada con él? - continuó. Ichigo notó que ninguno de sus rasgos había cambiado en lo absoluto desde que lo conoció, misma expresión, misma seriedad y sequedad; pero por algún motivo, esta vez en lugar de saltar a discutir con él como normalmente lo haría con otra persona, se quedó callado esperando las palabras que el contrario tenía que decir.

Tal vez fue ese raciocinio y pensamiento lógico que pareció reflejar la mirada esmeralda.

\- En este momento no es tu mente la que habla, si no tu fe ciega en tu lugar acomodado. ¿O me equivoco y tus palabras se basan en hechos concretos donde se puede demostrar la utilidad de tal asociación además del reciente trato hecho por Sereitei con aquella persona?

Ichigo sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en la cara. Cierto era que él no sabía nada de ese tal Aizen y sólo porque sus demás compañeros lo habían aceptado él lo hizo. No tenía idea de quién era a fondo y si lo pensaba detalladamente, el propio viejo Urahara, quien a su punto de vista era uno de los mas perceptivos conocidos que poseía, había fruncido el ceño cuando le mencionó que Sereitei pacto una alianza con Sousuke.

Muy en su interior y con una extraña fascinación por el otro, Ichigo admitió que Ulquiorra llevaba razón e inconscientemente sonrió de lado.

El sujeto era bueno. Bastante.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Starrk estuvo a punto de caerse de su silla, y supuso que no era el único. Que Ichigo aceptara poner a duda sus propias palabras era algo inaudito, el muchacho era terco como ninguno.

\- Ya veo - fue lo único que respondió Ulquiorra.

La habitación pareció llenarse de un ambiente pesado. Y muy incomodo sobraba decir. Starrk suspiró por enésima vez esa mañana antes de continuar con el tema y tratar de aligerar un poco la atmosfera.

\- He tenido una conversación con Aizen - comenzó - Y fue sorprendente, tengo que decir. Pero me hizo pensar en algo, y es que yo no cree esto para hacerme millonario. Creo que todos los saben y si no, déjenme decirles - en la última frase, volteo parcialmente su mirada hacia la muerte sentada a su lado; no tan sorprendido como cavia esperar al notar que el espectro lo observaba con atención - Esto fue creado para ayudar a los demás. Para tratar que el mayor número de personas posibles tuviera un lugar para llamar "hogar" y esa horrible soledad desapareciera de sus vidas. Y a Aizen, no le interesa nada de eso.

Starrk cerró los ojos un instante, recordando sus propias experiencias pasadas. Odiaba la soledad, odiaba sentir que era la única persona en un mundo que parecía estar repleto de ellas, odiaba esa tristeza al no sentir un simple pero importante contacto con alguien. Por eso mismo fundó " _Arrancar_ ", para tratar de evitar lo mas que pudiera que gente conociera ese desesperante sentimiento.

\- Aizen tiene una mirada demasiado aguda para mi gusto. Es como si quisiera comerse al mundo, y no dudo que tenga la capacidad de hacerlo. Se hace cada vez más grande y en un futuro puede que incluso para hacer cualquier transacción tengas que pedirle permiso a él. Y debo decir, esa visión no es de mi agrado. Por eso, me niego a esta asociación; aunque por supuesto, todo depende de lo que digan ustedes.

Pasó un momento de silencio antes de que alguien se atreviera hablar.

\- No pareces dejar mucha opción con tus palabras – comentó Baraggan Louisenbairn con tono desdeñoso - Por supuesto, es tu privilegio. Pero dadas las circunstancias, unirnos con Aizen Sousuke será tan inevitable como la muerte o los impuestos, ¿por qué no hacerlo de una vez entonces?

\- Tan inevitable como la muerte, ¿dices?

Al escuchar la voz de Ulquiorra volver a resonar en la sala, Grimmjow y Nnoitra que se sentaban uno al lado de otro no pudieron evitar mirarse mutuamente con una sonrisa de expectación. El sujeto sabía como hacer callar a las personas, y ver al viejo molesto de Baraggan siendo derrotado en una batalla verbal era digno de ver. Incluso Ichigo presto más atención a todo lo que pasaba, esperando con cierta ilusión la respuesta que iba a ser proporcionada.

\- Sí, ¿algún problema con eso? - enfurruñó el mayor de mala gana.

-Es una interesante elección de términos. Cierto que no hay escape de la muerte, pero compararlo con asuntos tan insignificantes como esos impuestos o la conciliación con una persona es estúpido. Sólo demuestra lo mucho que desea congeniar con aquel individuo, ¿le ofreció alguna propuesta que despertó a su codicia?

 _¡Bam!_ Golpe directo.

Baraggan tuvo ganas de ir y ahorcar a ese indeseado invitado. Especialmente después de escuchar risas de todos los demás a su alrededor.

Starrk se llevó la mano a su boca para tratar de cubrir la sonrisa que le surgió en su cara. Tal vez, no era tan malo dejar que Ulquiorra lo acompañara en su trabajo.

* * *

\- ¿Ulquiorra Cifer? - Tatsuki dejÓ de golpear el saco de box que tenía enfrente y girÓ la cabeza para ver directo a su amiga, intrigada – Nunca había escuchado un nombre como ese.

\- Yo tampoco, pero tiene elegancia ¿no lo crees? - dijo Orihime con emoción. Tatsuki sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su cabeza al creer ver una especie de brillo en los ojos y alrededor de la chica.

\- Bueno, por lo que me cuentas parece tener cierto estilo.

Esa mañana, notando que su mejor amiga parecía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando se supone que iba a ayudarla a entrenar para su torneo, no pudo evitar el preguntarle si algo había pasado. Y a una velocidad exacta de casi 0.67 segundos, Orihime le empezó a contar de forma atropellada todo lo que le había sucedido desde la última vez que se vieron. Dando un gran énfasis en aquella persona que acababa de aparecer hace no más de un día.

Ulquiorra Cifer. Un amigo cercano de Coyote Starrk que curiosamente había conocido a su peli naranja amiga en un restaurant/café antes de ser presentado a toda la familia esa misma noche. Al escuchar todo, Tatsuki se preguntó interiormente si el chico era bipolar, un cambio de actitud tan fuerte como el de ese tipo no era cosa común. Aunque, el trauma del accidente que dijo haber tenido pudo ser muy fuerte.

Bah, no era su asunto preguntarse esas cosas. Al menos no del todo.

\- Vale, creo que entiendo que estés preocupada por lo que le pasÓ y quieras ayudar de alguna forma. Pero, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo si ni siquiera sabes qué tipo de accidente sufrió? - inquirió, a lo que Orihime hizo un pequeño puchero - No puedes llegar a tu hospital diciendo: "Denme toda la información que tengan sobre accidentes de auto y extrañas cicatrices".

Bueno, Tatsuki tenía un punto. Orihime había pensado que podría aprovecharse un poco de su trabajo como enfermera en un hospital y de que era amiga cercana del dueño de éste para ayudar a Ulquiorra. Se le había hecho una idea tan magnífica que no llegó a darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo había ocurrido el accidente.

Quería evitar a toda costa que el joven Cifer volviera a revivir tales recuerdos, así que preguntarle directamente lo sucedido estaba fuera de planes. ¿Debería de pedirle a su padre los detalles? ¿Buscar testigos que hubieran presenciado el choque?

Bufó. Resultó ser más complicado de lo que esperaba.

Notando la decepción reflejada en los rasgos faciales de su amiga, Tatsuki trató de animarla con alguna otra idea.

\- Bueno, podrías describir esas cicatrices que dices tiene y preguntar sobre ellas. No creo que sean lo que se diga comunes - sugirió.

Los ojos de Orihime destellaron antes de que se le abalanzara a su amiga con un muy fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Eres grandiosa Tatsuki-chan!

Tatsuki no creía eso, pero no tuvo ganas de decirlo en voz alta.

* * *

\- Tus intervenciones fueron bastante… - ¿Cuál era la mejor palabra a usar? ¿Directas? ¿Útiles? - …asertivas – finalizó. Ulquiorra lo miró con lo que le pareció un deje de curiosidad - Supongo que ver las cosas sin ningún sentimentalismo de por medio es conveniente y provechoso en ciertas circunstancias.

\- Yo diría que en todas.

Starrk admitía que se había divertido viendo como Ulquiorra destrozaba todos los argumentos de aquellos que tuvieran dudas con respecto a la decisión de evitar aliarse con Aizen Sousuke. La muerte le buscaba una razón lógica a todo y si no la encontraba, le era relativamente fácil desdeñar los sentimientos y la percepción hasta ningunearlos.

Algo que le resultó ventajoso.

\- Si no supiera quién eres, diría que me estabas ayudando - comentó jovial.

Antes de que Ulquiorra pudiera responder, la secretaria de Starrk hizo su aparición con una disculpa por interrumpir y una pequeña reverencia.

\- Los documentos a firmar, señor - indicó, dejando un montón de hojas encima del escritorio de su jefe quien miró a los papales con disgusto evidente - Recuerde que tiene que terminarlos hoy.

Pereza. Eso fue lo que sintió Coyote de sólo ver la pila blanca. Siempre odió hacer eso y siempre lo haría. Lilynette se quejaba seguido de que lo tenían que perseguir continuamente para lograr que acabara con la documentación de la empresa.

¿Se le podía culpar? Había cosas más interesantes en la vida que sentarse a firmar hojas durante horas.

\- Veo que tienes trabajo.

\- Algo así.

\- Entonces termínalo.

\- ¿Qué? - Starrk miró a Ulquiorra con horror. La muerte lo observó sin expresión alguna.

\- Termínalo. No hay razón para no cumplir con los deberes - bueno por supuesto, Coyote supuso que si Ulquiorra en especial no cumplía con su trabajo el mundo se pondría de cabeza. Morir era una cosa natural y necesaria.

\- Acabarlo tomara horas. Te aburrirás - se excusó.

\- Simplemente te dejare aquí y me iré a recorrer la ciudad.

" _Cabrón sin sentimientos"_ pensó de mala gana Starrk.

* * *

El auto pasó demasiado cerca para su gusto, a una velocidad que seguramente superaba los límites establecidos de seguridad. Tatsuki tuvo ganas de ir corriendo detrás del coche, obligar al conductor a bajar y darle una buena paliza por ser tan estúpido y conducir de esa forma.

No le sorprendía que fuera en esa avenida donde ese tal Ulquiorra sufrió el accidente.

Después de terminar su entrenamiento de todos los días y de unos minutos más de charla amena con Orihime, ambas se habían despedido e ido a caminar por sus propios rumbos. Muy a su pesar, Tatsuki tuvo curiosidad sobre el supuesto atropellamiento del nuevo conocido de su amiga y empezó a preguntar a caminantes que pasaban si sabían algo de lo que ocurrió. Algunos la miraron extrañados, otros la ignoraron completamente y unos más incluso la tiraron de loca; hasta que al final un vendedor ambulante de donas le respondió. Le contó con evidente preocupación y asombro que mientras el joven cruzaba, un coche salió "de la nada" y chocó contra él tan fuerte que lo mandó a estrecharse directo en el suelo con el claro sonido de huesos rompiéndose y su cabeza rebotó un par de veces en el duro filo de la acera.

Tatsuki tragó saliva cuando lo escuchó. Eso no sonaba nada bien.

\- ¿Y qué paso luego? - había preguntado interesada.

\- Fue… - el hombre dudo en como describir lo que vio - Algo asombroso. Las personas que estaban ahí llamaron rápidamente a una ambulancia, pero cuando veías el gran charco de sangre que salía de la cabeza del chico y la repentina blancura que apareció en su piel, sabias que no iba a sobrevivir. El golpe fue muy fuerte, incluso con sus parpados cerrados la sangre se le escurría de los ojos; parecían lagrimas.

Al final, la ambulancia había llegado y el hombre le comentó que oyó claramente como los paramédicos mencionaban que la temperatura corporal del paciente bajaba rápidamente a niveles alarmanticos. Se moría y temían no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tatsuki sintió admiración al saber que ese chico había sobrevivido a eso. Apostaba que se había aferrado como loco a la vida y por eso aún estaba en este mundo.

Suspiró algo cansada. Si quería cooperar con Orihime en su idea de ayudar de alguna forma a Ulquiorra Cifer tendría que ir al hospital donde ella trabajaba para darle la información que acababa de recolectar. Y mejor ahora que luego, no quería que sus oídos sufrieran con los chillidos y quejas de la peli naranja por no decirle inmediatamente de algo como eso; al fin y al cabo, parecía que tenia cierto gusto (y una peculiar atracción, claro está) por el de "hermosos ojos esmeralda" (citando las propias palabras que había utilizado para describírselo).

El semáforo cambió de verde a amarrillo para los autos, señalando que era mejor que le fueran bajando a la velocidad ya que el alto se avecinaba. La gente se empezó a aglomerar aún más en la orilla de la banqueta, esperando impaciente poder cruzar; tanto así que, al cambio de color, la empujaron y la hicieron chocar con la persona de al lado.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó, haciendo una rápida reverencia para luego voltear a ver directo a los ojos a la persona.

Sintió que el mundo le estaba dando una especie de señal.

\- Ten más cuidado a la próxima - fue lo único dicho antes de que volviera a caminar hacia adelante. Tatsuki parpadeo repetidas veces confundida y asombrada, sin moverse de su lugar y ganándose miradas molestas de las personas a quienes estorbaba.

No cabía duda. Era igual a la descripción que le habían dado. Pelo negro intenso ni tan corto ni tan largo, piel blanca como la nieve, voz calmada, grave y profunda; ojos verdes esmeralda y esas características lágrimas del mismo tono que los orbes.

¡ _Ajaja_! Se había ganando el premio grande.

Corrió rápidamente y sin pensarlo, tomo la muñeca del otro jalándole y quitándole temporalmente el equilibrio, lo que ocasionó que se tambaleara un poco antes de voltear a verla.

\- Ulquiorra Cifer, ¿cierto?

El joven no mostró ningún rastro de sorpresa, sólo la miro fijamente y Tatsuki sintió como si su alma estuviera siendo leída como un libro abierto. Bien, chico atractivo y serio que sin palabras es capaz de hacerte sentir de alguna forma desnuda, no culpaba a Orihime por haberse interesado en él.

\- ¿Tú eres?

\- Tatsuki Arisawa. Me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿no hay ningún registro? - preguntó con cierta decepción.

\- No, lo siento. Parece que en este hospital no fue tratado - contestó Uryuu Ishida meneando la cabeza - Pero, si estas tan preocupada puedo tratar de averiguar en cual fue atendido. No creo que sea tan difícil de localizar, y mucho menos con las características tan singulares que mencionas.

\- ¡¿En serio?! - gritó alegre para llevarse las manos a la boca casi al instante. Estaba en un hospital, debía de estar en silencio; ante aquel gesto Ishida se dio la libertad de soltar una pequeña risa.

\- En serio. Apenas tenga algún indicio te lo haré saber.

\- ¡Gracias, Ishida-kun!

Después de esa sonrisa tan brillante, Ishida supo con certeza que no iba a parar hasta encontrar el hospital que se había encargado de ese accidente. Era casi imposible negarse a hacer algo cuando se trataba de esa infantil pero dulce chica, ya sea ese hecho algo bueno o malo.

\- Entonces perdona por molestarte, regresare inmediatamente a mis deberes - dicho esto, Orihime se paró y se fue a toda prisa a su lugar de trabajo.

* * *

 _\- No había escuchado de un caso parecido nunca. Lo que sucedió debe ser algo único, y para poder ayudarte necesitaría verlo personalmente._

 _Sí vaya, como lo había supuesto. Sin información ni uno de los mejores médicos del hospital podría hacer algo. Notando al instante la baja de humor con lo que dijo, Unohana colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo._

 _\- No te preocupes, no creo que tu padre lo dejara moverse tan libremente si aún tuviera algo grave._

 _Era cierto, Orihime lo sabía bien. Starrk nunca dejaría a alguien desamparado y sin ayuda, menos a alguien que la necesitara urgentemente. A pesar de eso, no podía quitarse ese extraño sentimiento de que había algo más en todo ese asunto que era serio y no podía ver._

 _Esa mañana no se encontró con Ulquiorra debido a que se había ido con su padre temprano al edificio de la compañía. De hecho, ninguna de sus hermanas había podido verlo y vaya que tenían curiosidad sobre él, especialmente luego de que Orihime les contara (más obligada por tanta insistencia que por su propia voluntad) como era que lo conocía y lo que pasó la noche pasada en el ático de la torre de la casa._

" _¡Un accidente!" había gritando horrorizada Nelliel._

" _Bueno, eso explica porque no parecía muy comunicativo en la cena. ¿Quién quisiera hablar cuando algo como eso le sucedió apenas hace unas horas?" dijo Lilynette frunciendo el ceño._

 _Eso hizo que de alguna forma se angustiara. Y bastante._

 _\- ¿Orihime-chan? - Unohana la miró preocupada. La mencionada dio un pequeño brinco por ser liberada tan de pronto de sus ensoñaciones y soltó una risa nerviosa.- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa y lo vea? Parece que en verdad te intranquiliza…_

 _\- ¡Oh no, no es necesario Unohana-san! - se disculpó de inmediato, moviendo sus manos en señal de negación - Es necedad mía, no tiene que tomarse esas molestias._

 _Unohana no pareció quedar satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero aún así asintió en consentimiento._

 _\- Podrías preguntarle a Ishida si hay algún registro de él aquí. No creo que te niegue la ayuda._

* * *

Orihime suspiró pesadamente al recordar la pequeña plática con Retsu Unohana. Lo que decía la medico era cierto, y era mejor no preocuparse demasiado; sin mencionar que Ishida quedó que iba a hacer lo posible por encontrar el hospital donde fue tratado Ulquiorra.

Se dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la cara para volver a centrarse. No sabía lo que le pasaba hoy, pero mejor era concentrarse en el trabajo y ya. Cuando fuera hora de la cena se podría volver a poner nerviosa.

\- Chizuru-chan - saludó a la recepcionista principal del hospital con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Mi querida Orihime-chan! - gritó la joven peli rosa mientras, sin importarle la mirada de las personas a su alrededor, dejaba su puesto y se iba a corriendo al lado de la de cabellos naranjas y le daba un asfixiante abrazo - ¡Pequeña, ¿estás mejor ya?!

\- Bueno, se podría decir que s-

\- ¡Orihime!

Un grito estruendoso resonó en la sala. Orihime supuso que si Ishida viera (o escuchara más bien) eso, no le gustaría en absoluto. Era un hospital, los gritos como esos estaban prohibidos a menos que fuera una emergencia.

Y como era Tatsuki de la que se trataba, era mejor no fuera ninguna emergencia.

\- Tatsuki-chan, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó asustada viendo como respiraba con dificultad. ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Necesitaba que llamara a un medico especial o algo así?

\- Te traje a tu querido paciente - respondió con una sonrisa triunfal Tatsuki mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Antes de que Orihime pudiera preguntar a que se refería, la persona que menos esperó ver en esos momentos apareció detrás de su amiga.

\- Así que esto tiene que ver contigo, mujer. Debí esperarlo.

\- ¡¿Ulquiorra-kun?!

Oh sí, era un día lleno de sorpresas para Starrk y su hija.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Antes que nada, les debo una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero la escuela empezó un ataque a sangre fría y bueno, necesitaba defenderme si no quería salir mal. De hecho, debería de estar haciendo tarea de italiano en lugar de estar aquí metida. Creo que eso se me puede perdonar._

 _En este episodio presente a más personajes y un poco de la situación de los ya conocidos._

 _¿Qué faltaron momentos UlquiHime? Ya en el próximo capítulo se los pagare, no se preocupen._

 _Esta vez, no tengo mucho que decir. Solo agradecer el apoyo dado. Gracias y hasta la próxima._

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	5. Capítulo IV

_Ya sé, sonare como grabadora. Pero es para más seguridad. Ya saben, letras itálicas con pensamientos o narración de algo que ya sucedió._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo IV**_

Unohana no podía evitar que aquella sensación de familiaridad y extraña contemplación la volviera a recorrer cuando miro de nueva cuenta a Ulquiorra Cifer. Era extraño, nunca lo había visto, de eso estaba segura, y aún así sentía que esa no era la primera vez que cruzaba camino con él.

" _Pero eso no tiene sentido. Tengo que dejar de cavilar tanto."_ Pensó mientras trataba de conservar su postura de serenidad.

\- ¿Cómo lograste calmarla? - preguntó.

\- Solo le dije lo que quería escuchar.

\- ¿Y eso qué fue?

\- Una simple y sencilla verdad.

Cuando sintió una creciente pesadez instalarse sobre ella, supo que no quería conocer esa verdad; aunque bien tenía una corazonada muy grande de lo que podría ser. Una que la hacía recordar tiempos pasados, tiempos que había dejado atrás pero seguían tatuados en su alma profundamente.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué de pronto evocaba aquellos días?

Y más importante aún, ¿por qué estaba tan segura de haberse topado con aquel muchacho muchas, muchas veces antes en el pasado?

No lo entendía. O tal vez no quería entenderlo.

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, Ulquiorra le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

\- ¡E-espera! - ando detrás de él para tratar de detenerlo. En respuesta, el joven volteo unos instantes a verla para luego responderle.

\- Tú deberías de saber que este no es un lugar donde debería estar. Ni mucho tiempo ni muy seguido.

Como un balde de agua fría que de pronto le cayera de sorpresa. Y lo peor de todo era que sentía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas. Que él no debería de estar ahí, no _aún_. Pero, ¿qué clase de lógica tenia eso?

\- Acabas de sufrir un accidente ¿no? Entonces deberías dejar que te revisemos. Las marcas que tienes no son normales, podría ser algo grave - argumentó, su deber como médico le impedía dejar a alguien que podría necesitar ayuda, especialmente si ese alguien era importante para una de las personas más cariñosas que conocía.

\- No es nada de lo que preocuparse - respondió en el mismo tono monocorde que Unohana le había escuchado desde que llegó - Además, pronto volveré. Lo sabe ¿no es cierto?

¿Lo sabía? Unohana no estaba segura. Toda esa conversación se le hizo de repente algo irreal.

Esta vez, cuando Ulquiorra volvió a emprender su paso hacia la salida, no lo detuvo. Si no que se quedo viendo su silueta alejarse unos instantes antes de salir corriendo a ver a la paciente que había llegado con un dolor insoportable y con un diagnostico nada alentador.

* * *

 _\- ¡¿Ulquiorra-kun?! - Orihime gritó tan fuerte que algunos invitados en espera en la sala fruncieron el ceño y otros tantos se taparon los oídos - ¡¿P-por qué estás aquí?!_

 _\- Tu voz molesta a todos. Baja el tono._

 _Tatsuki estuvo a punto de quejarse por la clara falta de cortesía del joven, pero cuando vio a su amiga sonrojándose de la vergüenza mientras murmuraba un pequeño "l-lo siento", terminó sonriendo y tratando de que no le ganara la risa. Era un hospital después de todo._

 _\- Bueno, err… - Tatsuki se rascó la cabeza, sin saber que decir - Me lo encontré por casualidad. Y como toda la mañana no hablaste de nada más que él, él, él y oh si, él, decidí traerlo - explicó - Y e-eh… mejor voy haciendo la cita._

 _Tatsuki salió corriendo jalando a Chizuru de vuelta a su puesto trabajo luego de ver la mirada asesina que le mandaba la peli naranja ante lo que dijo; bueno, pudo haber omitido el hecho de que su amiga sólo había hablado del chico, pero no pudo evitar la tentación de hacerlo._

 _Esta vez, el rostro de Orihime se cubrió totalmente con un fuerte rojo y empezó a balbucear una serie de excusas para justificar las palabras de Tatsuki. No quería que Ulquiorra se diera ideas equivocadas de todo el asunto, aunque si le preguntaban a ella, el de ojos esmeralda no pareció darle atención a lo dicho._

 _\- ¿Trabajas aquí? - preguntó en su lugar. Orihime asintió mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro._

 _\- Enfermera líder de este hospital. Un gusto atenderlo mi paciente - dijo llevándose la mano a la frente y haciendo un saludo militar. Al final terminó sintiéndose como una niña apenada cuando Ulquiorra la miró como si inspeccionara a un extraño espécimen de bicho._

 _Un silencio repentino se sentó entre ambos. Y pese a que Orihime no le gustaba ese hecho, tampoco sabía que más podría decir._

 _\- Te queda._

 _La joven parpadeó confundida._

 _\- ¿Me queda?_

 _\- El ser enfermera. Para este tipo de trabajos se necesita tener esa extraña simpatía por las personas, igual a la que tienes._

 _Ulquiorra realmente no lo decía como un cumplido, sólo mencionaba algo que a su punto de vista era bastante obvio; pero al ver la enorme sonrisa que pareció aflorar en el rostro de la joven, supuso que había dicho algo que ella considero amable._

 _\- ¿E-enserio? - dijo entre entusiasmada y nerviosa - ¡Me alegra! Mi hermano siempre me decía eso, pero nunca le creí y-_

 _\- ¿Hermano? – interrumpió. De entre toda la tormenta verbal que de seguro la mujer iba a soltar, lo único que llamaría su atención era la forma en la que había comenzado el discurso, de eso estaba seguro._

 _Como también de que Starrk solo tenía hijas; adoptivas, pero hijas después de todo._

 _Orihime se quedó muda unos momentos. Ulquiorra la miraba sin despegar su vista de ella, como si esperará a su repuesta. Al final, la chica bajó los ojos y miró fijamente hacia el suelo._

 _\- Él igual que tú me mencionó que podría ser buena enfermera, especialmente porque siempre que veía a alguien herido quería correr a ayudarlo - comentó en voz queda que casi era un susurro. Si a Ulquiorra le molestó que hablara tan bajo, no lo mencionó; lo cual agradeció. No estaba segura de poder alzar la voz, no cuando hablaba de su hermano - Siempre le creí en todo lo que decía, menos en eso. No me veía como alguien tan genial - soltó una pequeña y desganada risa - Él fue quien me cuidó desde que tengo memoria._

 _Para el espectro no pasó desapercibido que todos los verbos que la joven usaba estaban en pasado. Uno que se palpaba distante, demasiado como para que tuviera algo que ver con Coyote Starrk._

 _\- Sora Inoue - dijo en un murmullo - Ese era su nombre._

 _\- Ya veo, murió - Ulquiorra mencionó tranquilamente, a lo que Orihime alzo la vista y lo observó con los labios apretados. No era el hecho de que mencionara que su hermano estaba muerto, si no el hecho de que hablara de la muerte como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo lo que le causó un retorcijón en el estomago._

 _Mirando interesado la acción, Ulquiorra volvió a hablar._

 _\- ¿Te asusta?_

 _Orihime ladeó la cabeza sin entender del todo la pregunta._

 _\- ¿Te asusta la muerte? - le cuestionó nuevamente._

 _Y tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, tal vez estaba imaginando cosas. Pero juraba que había notado una leve vacilación en el tono del joven. Una casi imperceptible duda, tan insignificante y pequeña que podía no parecer importante; pero lo era. Al menos para ella, lo era._

 _\- ¿Si me asusta? - contestó repitiendo las palabras en forma de interrogante para sí misma, sin saber que decir. Normalmente habría respondido sin pensarlo con un estridente "sí", que en su caso era lo más obvio del mundo. Pero en esos momentos algo la detuvo de decirlo._

 _Cuando clavó sus ojos en los orbes esmeraldas que la observaban en espera, sintió una extraña sensación; un repentino frio que recorrió su cuerpo en una ola de corriente, tan familiar y desconocida a la vez._

 _\- Creo que debería - respondió volviendo a bajar la mirada insegura. Se daba cuenta que estando con Ulquiorra Cifer nunca estaba convencida de nada._

 _\- ¿Crees?_

 _\- Creo… - repitió con duda._

 _\- La confianza no parece estar presente en ti en estos momentos._

 _Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese sentimiento de que él podía leerla tan fácilmente, de que su alma entera estaba al descubierto siempre que se encontraba a su lado. Aunque ahora también estaba acompañado de una chocante sensación de recuerdo._

 _Una que, cabía de decir, no le agradó del todo._

 _Cuando decidió levantar la cabeza después de unos largos segundos, Ulquiorra estaba más enfocado en el largo pasillo que daba a la puerta de entrada que en ella; tan concentrado que Orihime olvido lo demás y pregunto preocupada:_

 _\- ¿Pasa algo?_

 _\- Pasa algo - fue la contestación que obtuvo antes de que las puertas se abrieran dejando pasar a una joven asustada que jalaba a una señora mayor en silla de ruedas. La mujer mayor se quejaba de dolor mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y apretaba su estomago evitando con todas sus fuerzas gritar para no asustar más a su hija, pero se le notaba claramente el sufrimiento en el rostro._

 _\- ¡Doctor! ¡Un doctor!_

* * *

\- No sabía que podía hablar otro idioma… - comentó Orihime para sí misma. Sus ojos se posaron en la ahora dormida mujer en la cama. Viéndola en esos momentos, era difícil creer que era la misma persona que después de llegar había gritado y llorado desesperadamente.

¿Qué era lo que le había dicho Ulquiorra para tranquilizarla de ese modo?

Lanzó un pequeño suspiro y volteo a ver a Unohana, quien se encontraba checando unos papeles y que parecía perder la concentración por unos instantes cada cierto tiempo. La Doctora le contó que Ulquiorra se había ido pocos minutos antes de que ella llegara corriendo al cuarto para ver con más detenimiento a la paciente. Orihime no lo culpaba por eso, aunque tampoco lo entendía.

Todo lo relacionado con él era un misterio. Uno demasiado grande.

Y lo había vuelto a confirmar hace media hora.

* * *

 _La mujer lo miró, fija y detenidamente. El labio le tembló y sus ojos se agrandaron de una emoción que no supo identificar. ¿Era miedo, tristeza, dolor?_

 _¿Alivio?_

 _-Tú - dijo con un tono de seguridad que le llegó a impresionar - Tú. Eres tú. Estas aquí. Oh Dios, estas aquí._

 _Lo reconoció. De qué manera, no lo sabía; pero era claro que esa mujer supo en ese momento quien era en realidad. Ulquiorra no pudo evitar devolverme la mirada con curiosidad latente. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con un humano especialmente sensitivo, pero el hecho de que lo hubiera identificado tan fácilmente era algo fuera de lo común. Algo especial. ¿Acaso los ojos de ella poseían algo singular que le permitió saber su verdadero ser?_

 _No, no era eso. Los ojos de aquella señora no tenían algo único que los diferenciaban de otros. Lo que le indicó su forma era algo más, ¿qué era?_

 _\- ¿Mamá? - habló preocupada la hija, notando como de pronto su querida madre se había puesto horriblemente pálida. - Mamá, ¿qué pasa?_

 _\- Voy a morir._

 _\- ¿M-mamá?_

 _\- ¡Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir! - gritó entrado en pánico - ¡Él está aquí, sin duda alguna voy a morir!_

* * *

Tatsuki suspiró de forma cansada, se estiró un momento y volvió a recargar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla de la sala de espera. Con la vista mirando directamente al techo, las luces de las lámparas la cegaron durante un momento. A su lado, escuchó el pequeño sollozo angustiado de la joven quien había corrido junto con ella, Orihime y Chizuru a buscar a Retsu Unohana para tratar de calmar a su madre quien de pronto se encontró histérica cuando vio a Ulquiorra.

¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Martha?

La verdad no le importaba. Lo que consumía su mente en esos momentos era la peculiar escena que se habían encontrado en el momento en que llegaron, junto con la Doctora, de vuelta a la sala principal. Unohana se había quedado petrificada a unos metros de donde se encontraban Ulquiorra con una calmada mujer que semejaba a alguien a punto de dormirse.

La habían dejado gritando, y cuando la encontraron estaba tan tranquila como un bebe que soñaba. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo logró el chico hacer algo así?

Lo demás era algo borroso en su memoria, lo único claro era que había acompañado a la hija (¿Martha? Sí, estaba casi segura) hasta la habitación de emergencias, seguida de una Orihime que jaló la silla de ruedas no sin antes darle a Ulquiorra un gesto preocupado.

Y él, lo único que contesto había sido un: _"El dolor es muy fuerte. Deberían actuar rápido."_

* * *

 _Orihime se asustó de forma horrible cuando la mujer empezó a gritar descontroladamente que iba a morir. O al menos eso supuso que seguía gritando, ya que después de repetirlo unas cuantas veces comenzó a sollozar en su idioma natal, fue por la expresión de su hija que supo que las palabras eran las mismas._

 _Ulquiorra le había dicho algo a ella en aquella lengua. La mujer lo volvió a mirar, ladeo la cabeza y se encogió sobre sí misma, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos. Tembló, rió y siguió llorando tan tristemente que Orihime sintió como la carne se le hacía de gallina. Su llanto le calaba hasta el alma. Lo sentía tan profundo y sincero que creyó que ella también se iba a poner a llorar. Era angustiante y desesperante._

 _\- ¡Necesitamos un doctor! ¡Rápido! - Tatsuki quien había llegado corriendo le gritó. Orihime salió de sus pensamientos con un brinco, asintió en reconocimiento y salió disparada seguida por su amiga. La hija de la señora que también lagrimeaba las vio irse, miró a Ulquiorra quien asintió y luego les siguió el paso velozmente junto con una Chizuru quien parecía al borde de un desmayo._

 _El espectro las observó mientras se alejaban, corriendo como si fuera su propia vida la que estaba en juego. Lo humanos eran creaturas complejas, tal vez demasiado para su propio entendimiento._

 _Unos segundos pasaron y los gimoteos se detuvieron abruptamente; poco después sintió como una esquelética y temblorosa mano le sujetaba la suya propia. Con una sorpresa apenas visible en sus orbes esmeralda, volteó la vista hacia la sollozante señora quien se las había arreglado para mover unos metros su silla de ruedas y llegar hasta él._

 _\- ¿Me vas a llevar? - murmuró débilmente, apenas alzando la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos. Su mirada era cristalina por las lágrimas sin derramar que contenía - ¿Es por eso que estas aquí?_

 _\- No por ahora. Esto es… un pequeño viaje - respondió con la verdad, era lo mínimo que se merecía alguien que logró reconocerlo estando con el disfraz de humano que llevaba. Las personas a su alrededor los miraban interesados, incapaces de entender su conversación debido a que era un idioma que ellos no conocían._

 _La mujer alzó la cabeza totalmente, dio una rápida ojeada a la sala y soltó una ronca carcajada. A la Muerte siempre se le había hecho un gesto curioso cuando las personas reían cuando se encontraban al borde de la locura, tal vez era una manera en la que su mente los protegía de sufrir demasiado daño._

 _\- Pues vaya, que lugar escogiste para eso - dijo antes de volver a reír, mas su risa fue cortada cuando sintió otro dolor punzante en su vientre que hizo que se acongojara sobre sí misma y resoplara - Duele, duele mucho._

 _Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada llena de pesar. Ulquiorra conocía ese tipo de mirada, era el tipo que poseían aquellos que estaban cansados de sufrir, que querían escapar del dolor y descansar._

 _Era la mirada de alguien que quería morir._

 _\- Yo no puedo hacer algo con eso. Lo sabe._

 _La señora apretó su mano más fuerte y sus ojos reflejaron entendimiento y miedo al mismo tiempo._

 _\- Puedes aliviarlo._

 _\- No está en mí deber hacer eso. Curar es obra de los doctores._

 _Había pasado unas cuantas veces. Gracias a la voluntad de las personas de aferrarse a la vida y los esfuerzos de los médicos había tenido que regresar con las manos vacías, sin ningún alma que cargar. Para él, la pasión que aquellos individuos poseían a la hora de salvar a los pacientes era algo incompresible pero magnifico a la vez. No entendía que los llevaba a trabajar tan duro, pero los resultados eran fascinantes y eso era lo que contaba a final de cuentas._

 _Cumplir con tu misión, eso era todo lo importante. Que las emociones ayudaran o no con ese objetivo era un tema aparte del cual no sabía nada._

 _Volvió a escuchar una risa, sólo que ésta era diferente a las demás. Se había alejado de los tintes de histeria y sonó suave y resignada. Era curioso que no entendiera los sentimientos humanos, pero pudiera diferenciar claramente uno de otro; tal vez era el resultado del mucho contacto que tenia con los seres vivos, lo quisiera o no._

 _\- No este dolor. No este dolor - susurró, con las lágrimas antes contenidas ahora resbalándose por su rostro - Es como si me atravesara de un lado a otro. Alívialo, por favor._

 _\- No puedo. Ya lo he dicho._

 _\- ¡Tu puedes! - gritó mientras soltaba otro sollozo. A Ulquiorra le sonó como el llanto de un niño pequeño, por inusual que pareciera - Llévame, por favor._

 _\- Aún no es tiempo._

 _\- ¡Hazlo de una vez! - la suplica era tan evidente que más de una persona estuvo a punto de pararse para tratar de intervenir o ayudar en algo. Pero bastó con una sola mirada gélida de la muerte para hacerlos volver a su lugar._

 _\- Ya he hecho demasiado mi voluntad. Con esto no se puede jugar._

 _\- Por favor…_

 _Hubo algo en ese tono de voz que lo hizo descolocarse. Hubo algo en la expresión de anhelo y dolor que cruzaba por las facciones de la mujer, algo en las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos que parecían brillar con dolor, algo en aquella fuerza con la que apretaba su mano, algo en la agonizante petición, algo que lo hizo sentirse fuera del lugar. Era una sensación extraña, demasiado rara para él._

 _A lo lejos escucho pasos apresurados acercarse a ellos y sintió la presencia de varias personas que caminaban con rapidez. Eran ellas, las tres chicas que venían de vuelta acompañadas de otra más._

 _Y por un momento fugaz, apareció en su mente la cara de la joven Orihime Inoue, la hija de Starrk; con sus cabellos anaranjados, sus orbes grises y su casi imborrable sonrisa. Su mente evocó su rostro en el momento en que había hablado con ella en la torre de la mansión, donde sus ojos estaban llorosos y se había disculpado por haberlo "juzgado" sin conocer lo que le había pasado._

 _Recordó las palabras de Starrk. Recordó el rostro asustado del joven del que había tomado el cuerpo. Recordó las diferentes expresiones de las miles de millones de almas que se había llevado antes. De alguna forma, por alguna extraña razón, las veía más claras y menos borrosas que antes. Sus rostros cobraban otro significado, uno que no entendía del todo. Nunca se había detenido a prestar atención a las palabras o los gestos de la gente, para él eran los mismos en el mismo ciclo repetitivo; y ahora que miraba con más cautela, podía reconocer pequeños detalles, una sutil diferencia entre uno y otro que iba más allá de la expresión. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era lo que los hacía diferentes? Las palabras, las quejas, los dolores; eran los mismos. Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que marcaba el contraste entre unos y otros? ¿Era el llamado "corazón" del que tanto se jactaban tener? ¿Los llamados "sentimientos" de los que cuales no se había percatado o los había desechado como si fueran basura?_

 _No. No podía ser basura algo que no existía, algo que no podía ver. Sus ojos veían todo, aquello que no podía ver no existía. Si no podía verlos, significaba que no estaba ahí. Era algo simple._

 _Algo simple que de pronto no era tan claro como lo había sentido todo ese tiempo._

 _\- Cierre los ojos - dijo mirándola fijamente. La señora parpadeo un par de veces confundida - Cierre los ojos. Hágalo antes de que lleguen._

 _No sin un poco de miedo, la mujer obedeció. Ulquiorra se inclinó un poco, sin despegar su mirada de ella._

 _A lo lejos, Orihime pudo jurar que percibió un extraño brillo en los ojos esmeralda de su compañero. Un brillo que tal vez podría pasar por aterrador pero a ella le pareció como si fuera el brillo que surgía de un atardecer cuando estaba a punto de pasar a ser noche._

 _En menos de un segundo, el rostro tensado de la mayor se relajó y una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Sus hombros cayeron para abajo, como si se viesen liberados de una carga pesada y su respiración se atenuó. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Ulquiorra seguía con la misma expresión, sin un cambio en su semblante que delatara que era lo que había realizado._

 _\- Pronto - fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a erguirse. A unos pocos pasos, frente a él, notó la mirada atónita de una mujer de largos cabellos negros sujetados en trenzas que vestía una bata blanca. Al mirar directo a sus orbes azul oscuro, distinguió un brillo de reconocimiento en éstos._

 _¿Otra persona que percibía su verdadera identidad?_

 _Sí y no. Lo reconocía sí, pero también parecía que se negaba, inconscientemente, a recordar algo que era lo que le daba la pista definitiva para acertar por completo._

 _¿Qué era lo que tenían unos humanos que eran tan perceptivos? ¿Por qué razón?_

 _Demasiado sin sentido, demasiado irracional, demasiado sin lógica. No lo entendía._

* * *

\- Creí que habías ido a dar una vuelta.

\- Lo hice.

\- ¿No encontraste algo interesante que hacer?

\- Lo encontré. Estoy aquí para pensar un poco.

Starrk no esperaba esa respuesta, cosa que se vio claramente cuando el tenedor se le cayó de las manos y rebotó en su plato de comida. Ulquiorra pasó sus ojos del artefacto al rostro de Coyote.

\- No sabía que tu hija era enfermera -Starrk carraspeó. De pronto las ganas de seguir comiendo se les esfumaron, y eso que acababa de empezar - No pongas esa cara. Fue una coincidencia enterarme.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo? - no pudo evitar preguntar. La idea de que ellos dos fueran… cercanos, por decirlo de alguna forma, le causaba un escalofrió horripilante. Tal vez a la muerte le daba igual (corrección: realmente le daba igual) pero Orihime era otra cosa. Primero dejaría que se lo llevara antes que hacer sufrir a su hija.

\- Nadie. Me entere porque la vi en su hospital.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en un hospital? Acaso…

La suposición quedó colgada en el aire. Starrk no tenía muchas ganas de completar la frase y esperaba no tener que hacerlo.

\- No, fui arrastrado por una amiga suya.

\- Te pudiste negar.

\- Estoy aquí para tratar de entender a los humanos, ¿hay mejor lugar para eso que uno donde convergen diversas emociones tan espontáneamente? - respondió, volteando su mirada hacia a la ventana de la oficina y observando el tránsito de autos junto con las personas andando en las calles. Starrk suspiró sin una buena respuesta en la mente e hizo a un lado su plato de comida para seguir con su papeleo. El apetito se le había ido.

Unos minutos pasaron de esa forma antes de que Ulquiorra volviera a hablar.

\- Por cierto, alguien me reconoció - el de orbes esmeraldas movió sus ojos hacia el hombre mayor que se había parado de abrupto de su silla y lo miraba espantado.

\- ¿Qué dices? - logró apenas articular Coyote.

\- Una señora con pocos días; me miró y supo quién era - contestó - ¿Cómo logro eso? La vi, era alguien normal y aun así me identificó.

\- Un presentimiento, tal vez.

\- ¿Presentimiento?

Ahora fue turno de Starrk de mirar con curiosidad a su acompañante. Notó, logró notar pese a que no había ningún cambio ni en su expresión ni en su tono de voz, que estaba confundido. La Muerte sabía identificar cuando alguien sufría, cuando alguien estaba alegre, cuando estaba desesperado o aliviado a la perfección, pero no comprendía la razón de su surgimiento o cómo funcionaban. Bueno, ni los propios humanos lo sabían en ocasiones así que lo llegaba a entender un poco.

\- Una sensación o sospecha que algo va a ocurrir - explicó - Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con mediciones o análisis detallados, es una creencia, un _sentir_ de que algo va a pasar, aunque no tenga bases. Un presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar, de que algo bueno va a ocurrir.

\- Eso no tiene sentido. No se puede saber lo que va ocurrir sin nada como apoyo.

\- Los humanos estamos formados de muchos sin sentido. Creo que eso ya lo sabes - sonrió con diversión. Ulquiorra lo miró unos momentos y volvió su vista hacia la ventana, Starrk lo tomó como un extraño signo de aceptación - O tal vez ya te había visto antes.

\- No creo que el chico de este cuerpo sea alguien como yo.

\- No me refiero a eso. El cuerpo nunca lo había visto, tu presencia es otra cosa.

Ulquiorra no se molestó en voltear a mirarlo y siguió en la ventana, pero de alguna forma Starrk supo que estaba de nueva cuenta, interesado en sus palabras.

\- Mi presencia no es algo que se pueda ver.

\- Pero se puede sentir - dijo con seguridad - Y si la sientes muchas veces, terminas reconociéndola.

\- Pareces estar muy seguro de lo que dices. ¿De qué manera funciona toda tu teoría?

Starrk parpadeó unas veces, suspiró y cerró los ojos. En la negrura de su mente se formaron imágenes de un pasado lejano que hacía tiempo no recordaba. Volvió a ver la lluvia caer del cielo, volvió a sentir el agua que lo mojaba y lo hacía temblar.

\- Tú tienes algo especial. Algo que te caracteriza y que siempre dejas cuando pasas.

Lo recordaba, con claridad. Con demasiada claridad para su gusto.

\- Es como si te aparecieras con un suspiro, uno que viene con la última respiración de alguien. Tan rápido o lento como un cerrar de ojos. Tu aura es fría, muy fría; cala en los huesos, especialmente cuando es frío el que reemplaza el calor de un cuerpo que antes gozaba de vida. Y siempre, siempre dejas…

" _No hay nadie más aquí. Sólo estoy yo, sólo estoy yo."_ Su propia voz de hace años resonó un momento en sus oídos. Triste y sin dudas.

\- Vacío. Un gran vacío.

Se animó a abrir los ojos, borrando las imágenes que se habían recreado en su cabeza. Tendría que estar sorprendido de ver a Ulquiorra mirándolo fijamente a unos pasos de su escritorio, pero no lo estaba. Tal vez se lo había esperado.

\- Un suspiro, un frío y un vacío - la Muerte repitió las palabras que Starrk había usado para definirlo. A lo largo de los años había visto como varias personas trataban de descubrir que era y hablaban de él en poemas, canciones, cuentos, libros y demás; pero nunca alguien lo había descrito de esa forma - Es interesante.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Antes que nada, me vuelvo a disculpar por tardar. Pero esperen, tengo buenas noticias; como las vacaciones ya llegan en mi país, estaré más libre y podre actualizar a un ritmo más seguido._

 _Puede que en este episodio no se haya adelantado mucho, pero realmente quería poner esa escena. Una donde lenta pero segura, se está empezando a reconocer a nuestro querido Ulquiorra. Les prometo que en el próximo se avanzara más en cuestión de historia._

 _Como siempre, gracias por sus favoritos, follows y rewies. Me hacen feliz._

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


End file.
